Remembrance
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Could you ever imagine not remembering the person you love most? After being in a terrible car accident, Violet has no recollection of her life with Bruce Wayne. He is now a stranger to her. Sequel to "Knight's Dawn.
1. Tragedy Strikes

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we have just received breaking news that a black Mercedes has crashed into a tree just off the main road leading into downtown Gotham City. Paramedics and GCPD authorities presume that the driver lost control of the car due to the heavy downpour of rain. It also appears that the passenger in the back seat was none other than Violet Wayne, who is now being rushed to the nearest hospital along with her driver."_

* * *

><p>Alfred waited calmly for Bruce to return from his nightly rounds. He had to remain calm for Bruce's sake because he no idea what kind of state of mind he would show up in. After finding out through GCN News that Violet had been in a car accident, Alfred immediately rushed to call Bruce. He knew he should have picked up Violet himself, but she insisted to just have a car service pick her up. She knew she was coming home late and preferred it if Alfred stayed put in case Bruce would need him. Alfred could not say no to her and in result he obliged to her wish.<p>

The roar of the batpod brought back Alfred to reality as he set down clothes for Bruce. Without any hesitation, Bruce began to remove all his armor and just dumped on the cold damp floor of the hidden lair. Alfred decided not to say anything and jumped in to help him with the rest of his suit.

"Has the hospital called?" Bruce asked as he started to put on his jeans.

Alfred nodded as he neatly placed all the armor on the steel table. "Yes, I have informed them that we will be on our way soon." Bruce nodded while slipping his black T-shirt over his head. "And they informed me that she was being taken into surgery."

Bruce said nothing and this worried Alfred. He followed behind Bruce as they both headed to the car waiting outside.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding at an alarming rate just as my eyes fluttered open. The light in the plain ugly white room was too bright for anyone's own good. A chill ran through out my spine, which caused me to open my eyes fully. There was a distant sound in the background that I did not recognize and a sudden warmth that wrapped around my left hand.<p>

"Violet?" A man's voice called out. Suddenly I saw that another, much older man approached my bedside.

I looked at both of them fully in the eyes with no recognition of who they were. I had never seen these two men in my life. Why were they so concerned over a strange woman like me?

"Ah, good she is awake." Before I could ask these men who they were, a middle-aged man, whom which I presumed was the doctor, stepped into check on my vitals. The handsome man that had taken hold of my hand earlier moved away from me but his gaze remained on me. "How are you feeling Mrs. Wayne?"

I ripped my gaze away from the handsome man and glanced up at the doctor. "Excuse me?" I was completely baffled. "What did you just call me?"

The doctor looked down at me completely dumbfounded. "_Mrs. Way-" _Before he could finish answering my question, he abruptly turned to the young and older man. Without a word the three of them hurriedly stepped out of the room.

I waited for what liked seemed to be an eternity. How was it that I got here? What happened to me? This just made no sense to me at all and it was frustrating not being able to attain any answers.

"_What do you mean it seems she lost her memory?" _A voice yelled from outside the room. The yell soon followed with a loud pound against the wall, which caused me to flinch.

"_Mr. Wayne it might be that this could be temporary due to the injury to the head your wife suffered. With that said, I think it best if we run more tests on her just to make sure the gravity of the situation." _The doctor's voice was calm yet stern. _"It is fortunate that she survived this because I cannot say the same for the driver." _

I was in an accident? How could this be? My heart began to pound against my chest rapidly. I felt as if the walls were caving in and my breathing was short. I frantically looked for the button to call for help. I felt as if someone strangling me and I felt trapped. Finally, I found the button and pushed it hard a few dozen times.

My vision was becoming blurry as I heard someone burst into the room and take hold of my arms.

"Violet!" My name echoed through the room as my eyes rolled back and I fell back into the dark abyss that was calling out to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you think? More to come soon! Please let me know what you think! :)**_


	2. Waking Up

_**A/N: Thank you to "Smartlooks and " for sending me a review and telling me what you think. As well to those who subscribed to this story. Please let me know what you think! Feedback is a great reassurance and also I want to know if you guys like it. And I am also open to hearing out ideas. **_

_**Updates right now are short, but soon they will get longer. I am panning out how I am doing this and as well as the fact that school and work get in the way, but I will do my best to update as often as I can. Remember feedback is great to receive and I am always grateful for it! **_

_**Another note: The Italics part of the story will be memories or events before Violet's accident. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Fall 2010<em>

"_You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Harvey's truthful words rang out in my head clearly. Somehow in the back of my mind that those words were specifically meant for Bruce-well Batman. They were true and in time that was what Batman had become to Gotham City. An immortal symbol that cannot die, however he had indeed become a villain they were hunting. _

_Today, marked exactly two years of those horrific events. A tear escaped my lids as I placed a fresh bouquet of flowers on Harvey Dent's grave. No one else knew as to how he died. Bruce and Commissioner Gordon had agreed that no one would ever know as to what Harvey had become in the end. Myself and Barbara Gordon were the only ones that knew and we swore that our lips would be tightly sealed. _

_Barbara and I had developed a bondage of some sort that night. Of course, she had no knowledge as to the fact that Batman was indeed my husband. We bonded over the fact that we faced death that night, that she almost lost her child and that I indeed lost mine. She helped me get through it. I needed the female companionship she offered. Aunt Audrina offered to help, but she didn't know the pain of losing a child. She never had one and I felt that I needed someone who would understand my pain. I never actually said that to her. Masking it with some other reason was what I did in fear of her hurting her feelings. _

_As I stared at Harvey's grave, I realized that I had long since forgiven him. After all, the way the things turned out were not his fault. He only wanted to save Gotham as well Bruce and Gordon. I did not blame my child's death on any of them. I blamed it on myself._

* * *

><p>Nightmares were said not to be reality, but my current situation proved otherwise. I woke up the next morning with no memory back. I carefully propped myself higher against the stiff pillows of the hospital bed. Before I could finish getting comfortable I glanced to my right and saw that the handsome man was sleeping on the uncomfortable looking sofa by the window. Did he stay here the entire night? Guilt took a tight grasp on me as to what I must be putting him through.<p>

"A familiar sight, which is a good thing at a time like this." A British accent whispered as he stepped into the room carefully with a tray holding three steaming cups. Ripping my gaze away from the peaceful man sleeping by the window, I recognized the older man from last night. "Good morning Miss Violet."

"Good morning Mr-?" It must have seemed very rude of me to ask. After all it seemed that he knew me for years.

His smile was sad, yet he completely understood what I meant. "Alfred Pennyworth, pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand to me and I shook it. Alfred Pennyworth was kind and it made me want to cry. How can I not remember this kind man and his young boss?

I offered him a small smile. "Excuse me -"

He shook his head. "Alfred, please Miss Violet."

"I apologize, but what did you mean by familiar sight?" I was curious as to what he meant by that. It must have been a very fond sight.

"Ah, well usually you would always be the first to wake before Master Bruce. We were both always careful not to disturb him from his sleep." Alfred took the three cups out of the tray and began opening the lids and drizzling sugar on the hot liquid.

I glanced at the clock in the room. It was almost a quarter til ten in the morning. "Does he not get enough sleep?"

Alfred looked up from the cups of coffee he was preparing. "You can say that."

"Some things never change." A voice startled both of us from the other side of the room. Bruce rose up from the couch and walked over to where Alfred was and took a sip from one of the cups. I looked down and my eyes almost rolled back once more at the exquisite purple diamond ring on my left hand.

I did not say anything. After all, what could I possibly say? Anything that would come out of my mouth would probably worry them more than they already are. I hated to admit this to myself, but I longed to see a familiar face. Maybe if I could convince them to have them get into contact with my Aunt Audrina, it might put me at ease.

Before I could ask what was on my mind, Doctor Harrison came in. "How are we doing today Mrs. Wayne." I cringed as he said that. It was not that I did not like it, but it was the fact that it was a bitter reminder of what I was. The happy life I had no memory of anymore.

They all looked at me with optimistic expressions. With little optimism I had left in me I managed to offer a small smile. "As to my injuries I feel a little better. However, I cannot say the same about my memory."

Bruce's face fell and he looked away from me. "Is there a possibility she can regain her memory."

Dr. Harrison looked over my chart and scribbled some notes on it. "It is hard to say. This takes time and she suffered a serious head trauma."

"Is there anything I can do to help trigger my memory?" I asked suddenly. I had to do this for my sake and for Bruce.

"Well, you can start by asking questions about your life. Going back to your way of life as if nothing happened. Right now that is all I can say." Dr. Harrison advised. "Now, you might get a few headaches here and there. I will prescribe something for and I also recommend you seeing a psychologist now then for progress."

"When will she be able to go home?" Bruce asked as his gaze remained on Dr. Harrison.

I know that he is my husband, but right now I think it best if I made my own decisions. "She will be discharged later this afternoon." Okay, now I had to speak up and stand my ground. How can I accept going into a stranger's house? I don't know him- well at least remember.

"No, I cannot do that." I finally spoke up and I could tell by the look on Bruce's face I plunged a dagger into his chest.

"Violet, Dr. Harrison just said that you need to get back to your way of life." Bruce's voice was stern.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And thrusting me into is going to solve everything. He just said this will take time."

Dr. Harrison and Alfred looked at each other and it just made the tension in the room reach an all time high. Bruce and I stared at each other. Apart of me was screaming that I was being childish and that all he was trying to do is help me get my memory back any way he could. Bruce was desperate and so was I, but I was not comfortable.

"It will take time yes, but taking you home and surrounding you by the things that are familiar to you will help it. Your life before all this was with me and Alfred." Bruce was not going to budge.

This time, Dr, Harrison interjected in our little heated talk. "Your husband is right. It is the only logical way for this to help itself."

I looked at all three of them and they were right. I lost this argument and just threw in the white flag, but not entirely. "Fine, I guess I have to do what is necessary." The words that came out of my mouth were like venom. I was resisting because I was scared of the unknown. Isn't everyone scared of the unknown?

I had a gut wrenching feeling that the life I had before the accident was not a simple one. It was much more than that. Something was holding me back because that life was not something normal.


	3. Remembrance of past life

The days went by and I found myself not getting any better. I tried so hard and in the end I was just exhausting myself. I felt that I had no control over myself. The tension between Bruce and I was at an all time high. Feeling like living with a complete stranger was just not healthy. What frustrated me the most was that he was not a stranger at all…he was the man I claimed to love so dearly and not I don't even remember in doing so.

Photographs were scattered everywhere. It was the only alternative I had left to find any form of answers to my old life. At this point I was desperate and I would take anything. Running my fingers through my black hair in pure stress as I continued to pour over the thousands of photos I found in the closet. A part of me was slowly losing hope.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Alfred was standing by the doorway of my bedroom. I felt so guilty for asking for a separate room to sleep in, but I needed my space. Bruce did not object and understood. Although I knew it hurt him for me to do that. He is only human and I would feel just as he did if this happened to him. I didn't blame him at all.

"Come in Alfred." I invited him in with a half-smile. Alfred was only trying to help and I appreciated everything he has been doing.

"At least you still know my name." Alfred walked in. "Brought up a bit of breakfast for you Miss Violet." Alfred set the tray on the night stand.

"Thank you," I stood up and went over to retrieve the glass of orange juice. "you read my mind. I am starving."

For over two weeks when Bruce would leave for Wayne Enterprises for the day, I would use the opportunity to rummage through things in hope of finding out answers on my own. I never wanted to do it in front of Bruce when he was home in fear that I would hurt him again. This was my ritual day in and day out.

"I am sure you are it is a bit late." Alfred replied as he looked down at the mess I created.

I set the glass down and blushed. "I promise to clean it up."

Alfred smiled and only shook his head. "I understand why you are doing this Miss Violet, but it would also be helpful if you asked Master Bruce and I for some answers."

"I know, but I thought if I found answers on my own then I wouldn't seem so needy and lost." That was another factor…I was embarrassed.

"You cannot help what happened to you and you are in your right to ask questions." Alfred reassured me.

I only nodded in understanding and picked up from what seemed to be an old tabloid article. I looked at it more carefully and realized that it was about me. My name was printed in huge bold letters.

"_**Violet Montgomery: Soon to be Countess of Gresham?"**_

I glanced at Alfred who was fixing the duvet on the bed. He noticed that I was looking at him and then back at the tabloid. I was utterly speechless. Alfred took the tabloid from me and he had seemed to remember something.

"Alfred what is it?" I questioned.

"You know Miss Violet, you were about twenty-three years of age in this photograph was taken." Alfred pointed to the picture of myself arriving at some type of even in London. "It was the Duke of Yorkshire's annual polo match and garden party. The young man you are arriving with is the young Count of Gresham. You were dating him at the time and the British press had deemed you the modern day Grace Kelly."

"How did you know about all this?" I asked rather shocked. I didn't expect Alfred to know my exact age in that picture.

Alfred sighed. "Unfortunately, this was around the time you and Master Bruce went your separate ways." Alfred's tone was grim.

"Oh, right." Bruce had mentioned us breaking up for quite a while one night at dinner. I tried not to question him much about it as to why. However, tonight I may have to. I didn't really want to remember such a pivotal moment in my relationship with Bruce. I wanted to feel everything I felt for him before even much deeper than before…if that would be possible.

"I understand that this must be hard for you Miss Violet."

I glanced at Alfred with a sense of desperation. "Do you? Because no one seems to and I know Bruce is looking for some kind of miracle, but there is none. I can tell he is frustrated." I took a small breath before I would have another breakdown. " Believe me Alfred, I want to remember everything, especially my love for him, but its too difficult."

Alfred embraced me and clung to him. I needed this. "With help and time it will come back to you." Alfred whispered. "Perhaps little by little telling you stories to the photographs I know of, like this one in particular." Alfred let me go and held up the picture he had in his hand.

I decided to listen. What else was there left to do?

* * *

><p><em>London, England<em>

_He felt that the adrenaline was dying down and soon he would want to feel that rush again. Thankfully, the business man took pity on him and gave him money, which he would split with the elderly man. _

_However, Bruce knew he would want that high again. He would want it just to feel something other the numbness in his heart. _

_As he rounded the corner to an exclusive district, which he would soon be kicked out of by Scotland Yard. But it was the beauty of the district he sought out. After being surrounded by bust rotted streets all over the world, Bruce just wanted to see that beauty still existed. _

_Normally, the exclusive district wasn't as noisy and traffic jammed as it was this afternoon. From across the street, Bruce noticed an endless line of Bentleys and Rolls Royce cars arriving at a gated mansion with sprawling gardens and huge amounts of blossoming flowers that embellished the polo field. Bruce managed to overhear a conversation between two photographers who were taking a cigarette break and openly discussing what was going on across the street._

"_Do you think we will finally hear an announcement of an engagement between Violet Montgomery to the Count of Gresham?" One photographer asked. _

_The other photographer puffed away at his cigarette. "I have no idea, these blue-bloods are unpredictable."_

"_Well, they been dating for a couple of months now."_

"_Two months exactly and no they would not want to overshadow the Duke's event."_

_Before Bruce could give what he just overheard another thought, the sudden uproar across the street caught his attention. The two photographers immediately threw away their cigarettes and ran across the street. Bruce moved slightly further up the street to get a glimpse as to what had all the swarm of photographers going crazy. _

_And there she was…in all her elegant beauty. Violet stepped out of the Rolls Royce Phantom with the help of the Count of Gresham. The photographers were in awe of her and impeccable style. It was as if she was born to be a blue-blood. Violet stepped out in a beige-knee length dress with a small black belt around her waist. Her shoes were a classic pair of Jimmy Choo pumps, that she made seem comfortable to walk in. The right side of her face was covered slightly by the black vale of her beige orchid feathered fascinator that adorned her black tresses. _

_Bruce felt that his breath was snatched away as he secretly hoped she would turn around and see him. _

_As Violet smiled at the incredible amount of photographers, she could not shake the feeling that intense eyes were on her. She was well aware that her picture was being taken, but it was not that. She felt as if someone was watching her real closely. _

_Before she took another step, she turned to look across the street, but there was no one there. _

"_Come on darling." Andrew tugged at her hand. _

_Violet turned back and smiled incandescently at him. Despite her charming display, the feeling never left her for the rest of the afternoon._

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay! As you know it is getting close to the end of the semester and it just gets crazy, as well as work. Come Summer my updates will be more consistent. Promise!

Thanks again to " and tribute14" for their kind reviews! Feedback is amazing and assures me I am doing something right, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!


	4. Fond Memories

_**A/N: Here is more! Managed to sneak in some writing while studying. Thanks to all who reviewed and added this to alerts. Updates will be more consistent after this week since I will be on summer break. Please don't forget to review! Would love more feedback or suggestions that you guys might have. **_

* * *

><p>I am incredibly anxious as I sit and wait for Bruce to come home. I wanted him to come home. It was a bit surprising to me that I actually waited for him. Most days I would be a coward and stay in my bedroom. I fully admit that I was avoiding him as much as I could. However, I had to face and it was ridiculous of me to hide from my husband.<p>

With Alfred's help, I managed through go all the pictures I had found. He told me about each and every one of them. A sting of guilt pinched away at me as I could not remember any of it. It was truly frustrating and sad. I wanted to remember all those moments with Bruce and every other with our friends, Alfred, and my family.

_My family…_which reminded me to call My Aunt Audrina. She had left me a voicemail and I have failed to call her back. She was a bit calm, to my surprise, but I had a suspicion that Bruce probably spoke to her. As I placed a photograph in the crystal frame, I made a mental note to call her later tonight.

Once I slid the back of the frame in place, I turned it around and looked at it. It was such a beautiful picture and the tears pricked from eyes as I was devastated that I did not remember this particular beautiful moment. I was in _his_ arms as he gazed down at me and I looked up into his eyes. From what I can guess is that we were dancing. The lighting was just right thanks to the endless amount of candles and the light from them that bounced off the crystal chandeliers. My smile was incandescent and his was irresistible. This photograph was taken the day of our wedding-according to Alfred.

I wanted to show Bruce this picture to assure him that I will do whatever it takes to get back to this happy moment. He was sad and he was frustrated. I knew it, but he did not admit it to me. I want him to open up to me and tell me what he is feeling. Lately, I have been so selfish. However, I was going to need time.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the elevator open. Bruce walked in looking exhausted, yet handsome as ever in his black Armani suit. He loosened his tie as he walked toward the sitting area. For a moment I was at a loss of words. Bruce stopped abruptly and was surprised to see me sitting on the couch.

"Hi." I managed to croak. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden?

His smile was slightly cautious. Not sure of what to take this as. "Hi."

"Long day?" I questioned a little more relaxed.

"Very. I had three meetings today and all were very dull." He seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Especially since you-" Bruce caught himself and shook his head. He even took a step back as if he was stung by a needle.

I was so confused. "Especially since I what?"

Bruce waved his hand as a sign to just forget. "Nothing. Is Alfred asleep?" He quickly tried to change the subject.

Before I could answer him, he walked over to the bar area and grabbed a glass. Without hesitation, I leaped off the couch and sprinted to where he was standing. His expression went from exhausted to amused as I grabbed the glass from his hand. "Sit. I will get it for you."

"Okay." Bruce sat down on the stool and waited patiently. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon and another glass, I served us. "Music?" Bruce asked as I poured the dark liquid into each glass.

"Yes." I replied with a faint smile. Bruce nodded and stood from the stool to put the ipod on the dock. Just as he came back to join me, Adele's cover of "Lovesong" came to life through out the entire penthouse. It was not too loud, but just at the right volume to serve as background.

"Thank you." He said as he took a sip from his glass.

I nodded as I gulped mine down without a second thought. It burned my throat and even though it was too strong for me, I needed it. "This is foul." I place a hand over my chest as the bitter after taste remains on my tongue.

"You never liked it." Bruce says quietly.

I look into his eyes as he seems to remember a fond memory. After a moment, he smirks once more taking another sip. "I can understand why now." I muttered as I slid my glass away. I needed to ask him what he meant about his comment earlier. I had to, otherwise how was I ever going to recuperate my memory of my life with this man? "Bruce, what did you mean about especially since I-" I didn't finished because he got the idea. He ran his hand over his hair and contemplated. Why was he always thinking things and not saying a thing? Quite frankly it was getting annoying. "Please tell me Bruce, give me some insight on what we were. On how much we loved each other." I pleaded.

"_Loved_?" Bruce tone was grim. He shook his head and raised his hand. "Please, don't say that in past tense Vi."

"Bruce, you know what I mean by that. I don't remember you at all and I need you to understand that and help me." Tears were threatening to fall. I gripped the edge of the marble bar and sucked in a breath to hold in the tears. I am so tired of crying. That is all I do lately.

He wasn't happy and his mood seemed to take a turn for the worse. Bruce stood up and took one last sip from his glass. "I know. It is late and I am exhausted. We will discuss this tomorrow, I promise."

My skin burned red hot as he began to walk away. It was as if he was giving up on me. I guess I am going to have to take initiative here. I managed to stop him before he took another step. I grabbed the crystal frame and handed it to him. "I found this today and it devastated me that I can't remember this. Bruce I want to and I am determined to."

Ha gazed down at the picture and a smirk tugged at the corner of lips. "You said something very inappropriate in that moment."

My eyes went wide. "I did? Really am I that brazen with you?"

"When you flirt with me, yes." The smirk did not leave his chiseled face. I simply looked away from him and I guess I understood where this was going. But, no this would be too rash and probably hurt us. After all, we are walking on thin ice right now. "That was also what I meant earlier. Usually, I would send you an email or text during a meeting. And you sort of distracted me."

"Oh." That was the only response that came out of me.

"Yeah, you were quite entertaining and very brazen." His gaze went from the picture to me. He must wonder if this was having an effect on me. Of course this was having an effect on me!

"I'm sorry." A blush tainted my cheeks as I nervously ran my fingers through my long hair. It was suddenly hot in here.

"I always love it when you blush." His hand caresses my temple. I froze for a moment and contemplated on what to do. We have not really had any close contact and I can be sure that it was devastating to him. Hell, we were even sleeping in separate bedrooms. Apart of me wanted to attempt this, the rash part of me. Maybe this could trigger something? "It was sort of knowing that I am having an affect on you." He whispered as he looked into my eyes, one hand was on my temple, whilst the other grasped my waist firmly. "Breathe Vi, just breathe."

Foolishly of me, I did not notice I was holding my breath. I was so nervous because I was still not quite sure of what to do. Before I could make any kind of _brazen_ decision, I heard the faint keys of piano begin to play. Soon enough, it escaladed louder and came to life around the entire penthouse as the city lights flooded through the endless amount of windows of the living room. "This sounds so familiar." I whispered, my voice barely audible, but Bruce heard me well enough and leaned into me that our lips almost brushed against each other.

"It's '_Claire de lune' _by Debussy. You used to play it for me whenever you got a chance." I played this incredible melody for him? Wow, I was crazy about him. "When you first played it for me, you told me that it reminded you of us."

"I did?" I asked. His hold on my waist softened and I no longer felt imprisoned. Tears pooled around my eyes once more. "I'm so sorry Bruce." My voice cracked as he forced me to look at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not remembering us." I managed to say.

"Oh Vi, this wasn't your fault." Before I could say anything in protest, his lips crashed onto mine. It was soft and cautious. It was so…so…so good. I needed this. His lips perfectly danced with mine. His arms gripped my waist once more and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave in to him.

The butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. I felt like a ridiculous school girl at the same time. This was crazy and moving fast. Time was something that we will have to work on. My lips still mingled in sweet bliss with his and I did not want to let go, however my subconscious screamed that I stop and think rationally.

"Bruce, please…" I said breathlessly as he claimed my lips once more. Oh my he was so tantalizing. But, no I had to say something. I slightly pushed him away and held his face in my hands. "Please, I don't want to rush this. I want time. It's not that I don't feel anything for you because I do, but I just…" I couldn't finish because a sob was threatening to burst.

His hands held me to him firmly. "I know, I guess I need to sweep you off your feet again?"

"Yes and I need to get to know you again." I replied. My heart went out to him at this very moment and as well as the past few weeks. I could not fathom him being in my place and I in his.

Bruce said no more. He gave me one last chaste kiss and left me alone to reflect on everything, on us, and of what was to come.

* * *

><p>My heart was beating rapidly against my chest as I awake from a nightmare. I haven't had one in days and this one was very vivid. I managed to turn on the lamp by my bedside and sit up. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I began to recall everything about the nightmare.<p>

There was shouting and crying. The crying seemed to sound as if children were weeping. Everything was playing out in front of me, and I saw myself in between a man with half his face burned and a man hidden in the shadows. He seemed to be wearing a mask. A cowl shaped like a bat. It seemed as if I was pleading with the man with the half burned face.

"_And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced, Fair." _

After that, I heard a gunshot and then I woke up.


	5. In seek of Answers

_**A/N: Well here is a long nice chapter for you! Thank you "Smartlooks and batlover22" for your reviews. Smartlooks, you shall have to just wait and see. -batlover22, thank you! I hope you enjoy this next one.**_

* * *

><p>"After you heard the gunshot you just woke up Mrs. Wayne?" Dr. Goldstein stared directly at me waiting for some kind of answer. I looked down at my Hermes bangle bracelets as I tried to form the right words to answer.<p>

"Yes and please call me Violet." I still was not entirely comfortable with being addressed as _Mrs. Wayne_. '_That is your name! Remember you are married!' _My subconscious scolded me. This was only my third visit to Dr. Goldstein. It took me a bit to warm up to the idea of seeing a shrink. I am not crazy. However, they all made me feel that way. Everyone in this town was watching and looking down at me.

"My apologies _Violet_. Have you talked to your husband about these nightmares?" Dr. Goldstein asked ever so patiently. He was not much older than Bruce and he was fair looking with blond hair and green eyes. He radiated compassion and that was what I needed.

"No, I can't." My gaze shifted to the window as the sky was cloudy. Like a gloom blanket hung very low over Gotham City. "I mean, its not like I cannot find the time to. As you know my husband is a very busy man and he comes home very late. I don't think it fair that I dump more on his plate."

"Violet, your husband has informed me that he is willing to help you in any way he can. I think it best you discuss this with your husband as this might be something that happened to you before your accident." Dr. Goldstein set his notepad and pen down on the table beside his black leather chair. "This may be too much to ask so soon, but if you want to start to gain your memory back, then you must speak with him."

I nodded slowly and returned my gaze to him. He was right, this was something I had to. "I know, I have had this nightmare for three nights straight."

"You need to speak with him." Dr. Goldstein was not going to let this go and I understand, but I honestly cannot admit that Bruce's presence does things to me. I get nervous and the butterflies just flutter about madly within my stomach. Along with the fact that I don't wish to distress him. I have no idea as to how he would react that my nightmares are of me being killed.

"Alright, I will speak with him tonight."

* * *

><p>After my session with Dr. Goldstein, I decided to meet up with my Aunt Audrina and Uncle Robert. They are in town from London and they want to see me. They had been here since they found out about the accident, but I just didn't want to deal with anyone. I mostly talked with them on the phone and today I decided to finally see them.<p>

Upon entering the restaurant, I spotted their table near the windows that overlooked the city. Both seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation. Before I could join them, I decided to let Bruce know where I was. Digging for my phone in my purse, I saw that I already had a message from him.

'_Will be leaving work early today, would you join me for dinner tonight?' _

My heart leaped up to my throat as I fumbled with the keys on my phone to reply.

'_Yes, I would love to. I need to speak with you.'_

I hit the 'send' button and clutched my phone to my chest. I was going to wait and see if he replies back. As I approached the table, Audrina spotted me and her smile widened. She quickly tossed her napkin onto the table and embraced me warmly.

"Oh my darling Violet! Are you alright? Look at you, your complexion is so pale! And look at how thin you have gotten! We must do something about this." She practically berated me in front the entire restaurant. I looked at Uncle Robert who only gave me a sympathetic look before prying me away from Audrina's embrace to hold me.

He gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Don't listen to her Vi, you look beautiful." Robert whispered in my ear. Tears streamed across my cheeks as they comforted me. I needed this, this parental support, even though they were not my parents. To me they were.

Finally, I was released and able to take a seat. "Thank you for meeting me here." I said as took the cloth napkin from the plate and draped it over my lap.

"To be honest Violet, we were quite upset about not being able to see you." Audrina said in discontent. I knew she was going to saying something about that. But I did not wish for them to see me like this. All lost and confused and having no idea about my life. There was not a lot I remembered.

"I'm sorry, its just that I did not want you to see me like this." I answered truthfully as I grasped each of their hands. "I am doing the best I can and I need the support."

"You already have it Vi." Robert gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, both of you." I gave them a small smile.

"How is Bruce?" Audrina asked curiously.

"He is fine, working a lot. I think its to distract himself from what is going on." Bruce said nothing about what happened last night and that irked me. He cannot just go about ignoring that intimate moment. Neither can I because I wanted more. Hopefully tonight we can talk about it.

"You two need to sit down and talk about this." Robert said as he signaled for the waiter to come to our table. He was not very happy with the fact that Bruce was burying himself with work and leaving me to deal with this myself. Honestly, I felt that way too. But it did not help that I pushed him away. It was my fault why Bruce kept a distance because I forced him to.

While the waiter was writing down their orders, I glanced down at my phone to check if Bruce had replied.

'_Are you at home?'_

"Violet darling are you hungry?" Audrina's soft voice made me look up at her.

"Oh yes…um can I just have smoked salmon and a garden salad." I said distractedly as I began to type my reply to Bruce.

'_No, at lunch with my Uncle Robert and Aunt Audrina. See you later tonight."_

I placed my phone in my prada bag and noticed their quizzical stares. "It was Bruce asking where I was." They both nodded and said nothing else.

"I really don't like the fact that you two have not sat down and thoroughly talked about this." Robert was not going to let this go.

"We will tonight and last night we made progress. It has been my fault that I placed this distance between us." It was pure truth and I felt very inconsiderate about it, but how else was I supposed to react?

Audrina shook her head. "This is just tragic, the most tragic considering all you have been through." All I have been through? What on earth was she talking about? "You loved him with all your heart. And Bruce's world revolved around you. I just cannot believe this happened." Tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

My heart sank as tears pricked in my eyes. I had to blink three times to hold them in. "Please, Aunt Audrina not here."

"She is right Audrina, darling don't cry. Violet has a great possibility of gaining back her memory back and she will fall in love again." Uncle Robert was pretty sure of himself, but I wasn't. Well, about the getting my memory back aspect of it.

The falling in love part…well I already was.

However I had to pace myself on that front.

Audrina wiped her tears away with her ivory cloth napkin and grasped my hand. "I have faith you will, but I just can't help it."

I nodded slowly in understanding. "I know." I gave her hand another gentle squeeze. "Now, what did you mean by considering all I have been through?"

Audrina stopped crying and looked straight at Robert. Both them were having some sort of discussion with just their eyes. I looked impatiently between them. They were hiding something from me.

Robert sighed and placed the newspaper right in front of me. On the front page in big fat bold letters the main article read, _**'Where is the masked vigilante- Batman?' **_All too suddenly I had a huge realization as I glanced at the picture of the dark shadow with the bat-shaped cowl. That was the same one from my nightmares.

"What is this?" I skimmed through the article that said that _Batman _has not been seen jumping over roof tops for over a period of six months.

"This masked man has saved you so many times. It was once implied that he was in love with you." Audrina said as she looked at the picture of _Batman_.

"What sort of danger was I in?" I was completely confused and incredibly frightened. Bruce never once mentioned this to me nor Alfred for that matter. To think that I was once a walking target and no one mentioned this to me until now!

"Maybe, its best if you discuss this with Bruce." Robert suggested while he gave Audrina a disapproving stare.

"She has a right to know." She whispered harshly across the table.

"Of course she does, but this is something Bruce has to discuss with her." Robert whispered right back. "Drop it Audrina please."

"I am right here you know." I said a little more loudly to grab their attention. "Fine, if this is something Bruce needs to tell me then I will discuss it with him."

Robert turned to me, "Violet, it has nothing to do with Bruce in particular."

My patience was wearing thin. "Then what then?" People seemed to have stopped talking and stared directly at our table.

"I think it best if you save this for later." Robert said sternly as he picked up his glass and took a sip from his wine.

I vehemently shook my head in pure irritation. Clearly, I would have to talk to Bruce sooner than I thought. I grabbed my clutch and took out my blackberry. Quickly I typed away a text before the waiter set out meals on our table.

'_I have to see you sooner than tonight. Will go to Wayne Enterprises after lunch."_

* * *

><p>Bruce was on the phone when I entered his office. He glanced up from his lap top and offered me a small smirk. He pointed to the couch that was at the far end of the office. I nodded and made my way over to it.<p>

I sat down and fiddled with my bangles. Apart of me was nervous to ask these questions. I had asked Uncle Robert if I could have the newspaper, he did not ask why and I did not say anything. I wanted to show Bruce what this was all about. After all, if people claimed this masked vigilante was in love with me, then wouldn't it bother Bruce? It had to, of course it had to! Taking out the newspaper from my bag, I flipped it over to another uninteresting part of the newspaper on my lap. I will show it to him when I can tell it is the right time.

"How was lunch?" Bruce's tone is very relaxed and interested in my afternoon. He takes a seat right next to me.

"It was good. I missed them and I apologized for being so distant." I replied as my fingers curled around the newspaper.

"I am sure they understood why." His eyes bore into me. Its as if he was trying to tell me something else.

I nodded and glanced around the spacious office. It felt familiar and I felt very safe here. I wonder how much time I spent here? Surely I spent a lot of time here. My gaze returned back to him. He was so handsome. The sunlight that was just making an appearance till now, made his eyes seem very warm. I controlled the urge to reach over and caresses his face. "They did. However, I still can't help but feel bad."

Bruce reached over and placed his hand on top of mine. The touch automatically sent a tingle down my spine. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I sighed and took back my hand from underneath his. "This," I flipped the newspaper to the main article about _Batman_ and set it down between us. "who is he? Apparently I am some walking human target and he saved me. Also, why did people claim he was in love with me?"

From the look on his handsome face, he was very surprised that I brought this up. He wasn't expecting it and I could not help but feel slightly angry. He ran his hand through his silky brown hair. That hair I wanted to run my fingers through…'_Oh Violet focus!'_ My subconscious snapped at me.

"It was true and those times you were in danger he came to your rescue." Bruce's voice was low. I don't think he approved much of this conversation. "In which case, he is no longer out there any more and you are no longer in any danger. I am sure that is something he wanted." His mood completely shifted to a guarded one. He did not even bother to look at the newspaper. "For you to be safe."

"What kind of danger was I in?" I asked out of morbid curiosity. Either way I was in my full right to know regardless of the circumstances.

"His enemies tried to get to him through you." Bruce answered grimly. There was a sudden knock at the door that made me jump. Bruce gave my hand an gentle squeeze. "Come in!"

The door opened up and revealed a petite blond woman, who was a secretary I presumed. "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Wayne, but they are ready for you and Mr. Fox."

"Okay, thank you Sarah." He looked back at me and gave me a apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"That's fine, but promise me we will discuss this later. I need to know Bruce." I was on the verge of tears. Why wasn't anyone giving me information.

"I promise." Bruce kissed my hand and left me without another word.

* * *

><p>I shook my head at my phone as I stared at the email I received from Bruce.<p>

_To: Violet Wayne_

_Subject: I'm sorry_

_From: Bruce Wayne_

_Vi, _

_I am sorry for missing dinner but I had to stay longer than I thought. Still have to stay another hour to finish up. I will give you your answers in time. I promise. _

_Yours, _

_Bruce_

_Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises_

I did not know whether to be upset or just let this go. He was working hard and I didn't want to distress him, but I had to know these things, I mean my life was in danger many times. This _Batman _saved me so many times I wanted to know who he was and know the truth about these claims. How do I get into contact with him?

By the time I put on my light blue silk nightgown I was exhausted and all I wanted was sleep to envelope me. I left the balcony double glass doors slightly open to let the cool breeze wrap around my bedroom. Wrapping the blanket around me, I shut my eyes and let out a small breath. I was going to wait for Bruce, but I was just too exhausted to talk about anything.

Content with how comfortable I was, I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>A shiver made my entire body tremble. I fluttered my eyes open to see that I had left the balcony doors open. I begrudgingly got out of my comfortable bed to close them. Grabbing my silk robe from the end of the bed, I quickly wrapped it around myself as I made my way over to the balcony.<p>

Before I allowed myself to close them, I noticed a shadow standing outside overlooking the city. I opened one door further to take a better look, maybe it was my imagination considering I was still half asleep.

However, that daze disappeared completely when I recognized the dark shadow and the bat-shaped cowl.

It was _him. _


	6. Remembrance of the dark knight

_**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely feedback! Chapter is short, but I couldn't wait to show you this! And it won't be the only interaction between these two! FYI- the italics at the end is the memory.**_

"_**Anonymous92- Thank you and the interaction is here for you in this chapter!**_

"_**Cheekymonkey97-Thank you! And you don't have to wait long now. **_

"_**batlover22- I am so glad you did thank you.**_

"_**Smartlooks- hahaha yes the irony of it all!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>My heart skipped a beat as the realization settled in. It was indeed <em>Batman<em> and he was standing in front of me. Did he keep tabs on my every move? I mean what a coincidence that today I sought out answers about him and as if I was granted one of my three wishes, he was here. His eyes were very dark and my heart picked up speed as his mysterious eyes roamed my body, that was only covered by a thin nightgown. I was terrified, however something about him kept me from running to call the police. No, I cannot think like that! I wouldn't want him to get caught. The police are still after him and god only knows what they will do if they catch him. I don't think it be a light sentence.

"Why are you here?" My voice cracked. I no longer felt the cold breeze, instead I was starting to get very hot. His gaze shifted from me to the beautiful view of the city. I lived in a tower, so naturally the view of Gotham City was exquisite. "I mean, you are being hunted by the entire GCPD."

"I covered my tracks." He simply stated as if it was nothing.

"So, you came here knowing very well that you could have risked yourself?" Why would he do such a thing? Oh, right because he is in love with me? Considering if it was still true.

He took a step closer to me and I took one back. It must have hurt him because his eyes looked very sad. I know that he saved me many times, but I still don't remember. How can I be so sure? I cannot be familiar with him.

"The risk was not too great." Somehow I felt that he was lying. The entire GCPD was on the hunt for him according to _The Gotham Gazette_.

I shook my head in a desperate attempt to see if I would wake up from this dream or nightmare. It wasn't either of those things and if he was here now, then he would be able to give me the answers I want. Bruce would be so angry if he found out about this. I honestly did not care at the moment because maybe, just maybe this could help me. "You may be wondering why I am so distant with you, but-"

"I know what happened to you. I'm sorry, Violet." Why does it not surprise me that he knows my name? Of course he knew it. Apart of me loves the way he says it. His voice is so low and it has a growl. I find it sensual.

Knowing the little I know about him, I do not question as to how he knew about my accident. _"_Then you can give me the answers that everyone is hiding from me."

"I can't give you all of them." He replied.

No, he can't. It was true because I cannot rely on him alone. I had to speak to Bruce about all this. I needed to communicate with my husband more. This shadow of a man was not my husband. That was just it, I don't know him.

"Of course you can't," I sighed and looked away from him. I turned around to make sure no one was in the room. I was on the lookout for Bruce. "but you can give me the ones about how you saved me. Why was I in danger?" My eyes met his once more.

"The first time I saved you, you were walking through a dark ally and I told you that a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be wandering dark allies like these at this time of night, you should be at home." He stepped closer to me and this time I did not move back. This time I stepped closer to him.

"What else happened?" My voice was barely a whisper as I stared up into his dark eyes. They seemed too familiar as they held me in place.

"I asked you to go to the safest place you knew." His hand made its way slowly up to my cheek. "And you asked-

I froze and closed my eyes for a moment. Somehow this feeling was not foreign. It was familiar.

"I asked you to take me there." I replied breathlessly as he face moved closer to mine. Somehow a sudden sadness washed over me. He only nodded as he caressed my face. Tears spilled down my cheeks and he wiped them away with his glove covered hand. The material was soft and not at all rough.

"And I took you there. I took you to Wayne Manor." He said lowly. My eyes flew open at the mention of Wayne manor. Oh no, no no! What the hell was I doing? Immediately I pushed away from him as if I was burned by scorching flames.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." I quickly ran into my bedroom and shut the balcony doors. I didn't want him to see me cry. I waited for a couple of minutes and when I turned to look outside he was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>"A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be wandering dark allies like these at this time of night, you should be at home." I realized exactly who it was, everyone in Gotham was talking about the Batman. Strangely I felt this sudden connection with him, but I paid no mind.<em>

_"Home is not the safest place right now." I replied staring at him intently. Batman was certainly human, by his voice and his visible lips. I wondered who was behind the mask._

_"Then go to the safest place you know." He replied, he stared at me for quite sometime. We stood in silence, his gaze sent tingles down my spine. Seeing him made me feel weak, I just wanted, no needed someone to hold me. To be comforted._

_"Will you take me there?" I asked with a sudden sadness that overcame me. To my surprise he nodded and took me into his arms._

_His arms felt warm and safe, what I had wanted for so long. Soon enough sleep overcame me and I fell into a deep slumber._

_An hour later, I fluttered my eyes open. He had brought me to Wayne manor._


	7. This Love will be your downfall

A/N: Nice long chapter for you guys since it took me a little longer to update this time. Once again thank you for all the lovely feedback! :) Also, if you guys really want to see Violet's outfits, I have an account on the site "Polyvore", look for me as "vintagemichelle09" and it will be there for you guys!

**_natalieblack 2-_**Hmmmm perhaps! You shall have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve ;)

**_batlover22-_**Awwww well thank you! You are so sweet and haha here is more crack for you.

**_Cheekymonkey97-_ **Thank you! And don't worry they will.

_**Smartlooks-** _Thank you! And haha she really will.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I remembered one thing. One thing that was with <em>him<em>. Never did I think I would remember anything being near him, but I did. Why? Was it because he saved me from so many tragedies that befell me. I wondered how much Bruce knew about this. He had to know, otherwise how did we remain in this marriage? This had to bother him someway some how. Tonight I was going to test this theory with Bruce. It was only fair to try with him. All I was doing to Bruce was pushing him away and he didn't deserve any of it.

Making my way to the GCPD, I glanced around to see if anybody was watching me. I needed to speak to Commissioner Gordon. However much I wanted to get answers from Bruce, I was aware that I can get them from Batman. I also needed to communicate with him to apologize about last night.

It was clearly a slow Friday afternoon as many officers stood around and mindlessly chatted about. I was slowly starting to regret coming here. Maybe this was not a good idea and I should wait to see if he makes an appearance again. I turned on my heel and decided to leave. No, this wasn't a good idea.

"Mrs. Wayne?" I heard a voice call out my name. The voice was completely astonished along with everyone in the room because they all turned to look at me.

Slowly I turned around to see, who I presume to be Commissioner Gordon. "Yes, I believe you are Commissioner Gordon?"

He simply nodded. "Yes, what can I do for you Mrs. Wayne?"

I glanced around as everyone continued to look at me. Clearly, they have never seen someone like me come to the GCPD. "May we speak in private?"

"Of course, follow me." I nodded and followed him to his office. He was the only one that knew how to get into contact with Batman. I felt a pang of guilt because I lied to Alfred about where I was going. I did not want to say anything about my visitor last night and Bruce was not in a good mood this morning. I have to start taking care of him. Honestly, I wasn't very proud of myself and I felt very selfish after what happened last night with Batman.

Commissioner Gordon stepped aside to let me in first. His office was very dull and stuffy, but I suppose he doesn't spend too much time in the office. He is one of the few men of the GCPD who are actually doing something out there to stop crime.

"I'm sorry for the stares, but we don't get beautiful women in here that often."

I let out a genuine laugh of melodies. "That is quite alright. Thank you for taking time to speak with me. You must be very busy."

"It is strangely a slow day and it is my pleasure." Gordon took a seat in front of me. "So what can I do for you?"

"Do you have close contact with Batman?" I got straight to the point. I didn't want to waist time.

Gordon looked at me warily. This was certainly something that he wasn't expecting. "I do, however I haven't seen him in quite a while. Two years, actually."

"Oh." I was disappointed. It made sense because Batman has not been around.

"Yeah, it has been a while after those tragic-" Before Gordon could finish, his office door burst open.

"Commissioner, pardon the interruption, but the Mayor has requested to see you. Says its important." The young Officer looked at Gordon.

"Okay, I will leave in a few minutes." Gordon turned to me an gave me an apologetic look. "Mrs. Wayne, I wouldn't get involved with the vigilante. It is too dangerous and if caught you can also be taken into custody." With that, he left me alone to my own thoughts.

Maybe, this wasn't a good idea after all. I should just wait and see if he comes back to me. For now, I needed to focus on Bruce.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Goldstein, I remembered something." I nervously glanced about the pristine office. There was no way I would be able to face Bruce tonight if I didn't talk to anyone about this. After all, if I couldn't talk to Batman, so I had no choice.<p>

"What did you remember Violet? And how?" He was incredibly patient with me. I was a nervous wreck as I fiddled with the hem of my long tan Michael Kors skirt. Thankfully I was protected by doctor-patient confidentiality.

I took a small breath and mentally prepared myself. "I had an encounter with the Batman." Dr. Goldstein's face was emotionless as I mentioned the vigilante. "And I remembered the first time he saved me."

"How did that happen?" There was a curious edge to his voice but his expression remained indifferent.

"I was walking through a dark alley and he found me." That was the simple truth.

Dr. Goldstein shifted his position on his chair. "And you weren't being attacked?"

I shook my head. "No."

"This is the only thing you have remembered? Nothing that has to do with you and your husband. These memories you are remembering are with Batman?" He made me seem like a harlot. I wasn't asking for any of this. I want to remember everything with Bruce. He was my everything and the fact that I can't remember is frustrating me. I was remembering everything else with another man. A man who wears a mask and I know nothing about him.

No matter how much I can run around in circles in my mind, I cannot deny that it is the awful truth. "I guess so, I mean my nightmares are connected to him as well. I know he saved me many times but what does that have to do with anything? Either way I was married to another man and I loved him with all my being." Tears began to cascade down my cheeks. Dr. Goldstein offered me a sympathetic look and offered me a tissue. I took one and wiped away carefully not to smudge my make-up. "I need to stop obsessing over this masked vigilante."

"Indeed you should, I think your focus should be on your husband Violet." Dr. Goldstein was right. I need to stop and just save my marriage. "However, this is not entirely bad."

I raised my brow. "How so?"

"You are remembering and that is progress, remembering your life with Bruce Wayne won't be impossible." He was incredibly reassuring and I pray that he is right.

* * *

><p>After my visit with Dr. Goldstein, I decided to head home and plan an evening with Bruce. It will be a surprise and I am going to need Alfred's help. As the elevator doors opened up, Alfred was dusting the glass tables. He must have heard my Michael Kors sandal heels clack on the marble floor because he looked up and greeted me with a warm smile.<p>

"Busy afternoon Miss Violet?" He picked up the frame of the picture I showed Bruce the other night and cleaned it.

"Yes and I am not done. Can you help me, please?" I set my beige Prada purse on the black leather couch.

"Of course." Alfred set the frame down back on the table.

"Can you make reservations at the new restaurant on Cavanaugh St.? I need to get dressed and lay out a fresh new shirt for Bruce when he gets home." I really hoped he wouldn't have to work late tonight. This is the last thing I need and I am determined to do this for us.

"What time shall I make them for?"

I forgot about that because I wasn't sure what time he would come home. I will just have to guess. "Seven thirty should be fine. Thank you Alfred."

"My pleasure and I guess I shouldn't have to worry about feeding you both this evening." Alfred chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh. This man warmed my heart and I hated that I couldn't remember him either.

"Yes, you deserve the evening off and I want to somehow reconnect with Bruce again." Alfred simply nodded in understanding. He knew how I was struggling because he saw it and he tried to reassure me many times, but he knew this was something that had to be done on my own. He wanted to help in anyway he can and I appreciated that.

"You two will get there." He placed a hand on my shoulder. That was it, my tears sprang free once more. Alfred embraced me and I held onto him tightly. "There, there Miss Violet, things always get better in the end."

Alfred was only speaking the truth, however I couldn't see the end. I felt trapped and I could not find a way out. I pulled back and looked at Alfred in the eye. "May I confess something and you can't say anything to Bruce."

"I shan't say anything to Master Bruce." He led me to the sofa and we both sat down.

I felt safe in telling Alfred this. "I have been having nightmares and it is always the same one. In this nightmare I hear and see a man with a half burnt face yelling and pointing a gun. And then out of the shadows steps out a man with a bat shaped cowl. I know now that it is Batman because he came to me last night."

I couldn't read Alfred at all. "He came to you last night?" His voice asked in curiosity.

I nodded. "And I remembered my first encounter with him."

"Surely that you remembered that is progress of some kind?"

"Absolutely, however my problem is that I only remember things with Batman and not Bruce. I _should _be remembering things about Bruce, he is my husband and the man I loved so dearly. But, I cannot and I feel so horrible about it."

"Maybe it is because he saved you and you must have this connection." Alfred replied.

"I don't know and I should just focus on Bruce. I need to more forward." I said rationally as I wiped my tears away. Tonight will just be about us and maybe this was a good thing. To start over with a clean slate. A new beginning of some sort.

"And move forward you both shall." Alfred always saw the positive in every situation and that was such a comforting thing.

If I don't move forward then this love will be my downfall in the end.

* * *

><p>I glanced at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with the Elie Saab sleeveless upper lace dress I chose to wear this evening. It was pretty and elegant for dinner tonight. My hair was loose and curled. My make-up was light with the exception of my lipstick which was a light crème rouge color.<p>

"Going out?" I heard his heart-melting voice as I sprayed my Chanel No. 5 perfume on my wrists and neck. Bruce stood by the bathroom doorway and watched me as I applied lotion on my legs.

"_We _are going out, yes." I glanced up at him through my dark lashes. "A fresh shirt is right there on the bed for you." I pointed to the bed where I had laid out one of his shirts.

Bruce's brow furrowed in amusement. "What is wrong with the one I am wearing?"

I placed the lotion back on the counter and walked past him to retrieve my black suede Manolo Blahnik heels from my closet. "Oh nothing, I just thought you might want a fresh shirt and I love seeing you in black."

I heard Bruce chuckle behind me. "Hmmm maybe I should wear it more often then."

I gave him a sultry smile as I slipped into my heels. "That would be nice."

Bruce only smirked once more and that made my heart flutter. Does he have any idea what that smirk does to me? It is sweet torture. "Alright, I guess I can indulge you tonight." He loosened his black tie and took off his suit jacket. Just as I adjusted my foot in my heel I looked up and saw him shirtless. Oh my…I gaped and he noticed but said nothing. He had a wonderfully sculpted chest and I wanted to caress it. _Stop! _My conscious screamed at me. I gulped and made my way over to my vanity to retrieve my Chanel vintage pearl earrings.

"We have reservations at that new restaurant on Cavanaugh St." I said trying desperately to distract myself from him as he achingly slowly buttoned up his shirt.

"Sounds good, however I can't help but ask, is this a _date _Vi?" Bruce asked curiously. Before I could answer him, he went into the bathroom. I finished putting on my earring and went over to the bathroom to answer him.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him run a comb through his hair. "Perhaps, I mean do you want it to be?" I was serious and no longer flirting.

Bruce set the comb down and looked at me. "Yes, look Vi I just want to be with you, even if you don't remember us."

My heart melted as he said that and it still made me feel horrible about obsessing over Batman. I was so wrong in doing so. Bruce Wayne was my life. "I do too and I just feel so guilty." My voice cracked.

Bruce took a step closer to me and held my chin. "This wasn't your fault." Before I could say anything else his lips captured mine. Oh god it felt so good to kiss him. His hands wrapped around my waste as he deepened the kiss and his tongue danced along with mine.

This was a step forward.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the restaurant on time and were seated in a more secluded section for privacy. This must have been Alfred's doing and I mentally thanked him. Bruce grasped my hand as we sat down and the hostess handed each of us the menu.<p>

"Your waiter will be right with you." The pretty young hostess was overbearingly nice, but I had a suspicion that it was for Bruce. Did I ever get used to the fact that every woman in Gotham was attracted to my husband? Bruce offered her a polite smile that surely made her melt. "If you need anything please let me know."

"We will, thank you." Bruce said quickly and kissed my hand. "Should we order wine or champagne?"

I had my answer without even him even knowing my question. '_Because he has eyes only for you. And don't forget he used to be a playboy bachelor before he married you.' _My subconscious reminded me calmly. "Wine, something to enjoy with the food better."

"Hmm…you're right." Bruce scanned the wine list menu.

I debated on whether to tell him about Batman and how I remembered something with him. No, this would ruin the evening. He didn't need to know and it won't do any good for us.

I wiped the thought of Batman from my head and focused on the handsome man before me.

"How are things going at Wayne Enterprises?" I curiously asked as I scanned the menu.

"Well, Fox and I are looking into an environmental project that could create a whole new line of jobs for people, which could also bring in a good amount of revenue for the company." Bruce said proudly. He had every right to be if he worked so hard.

"That is great news." I beamed. "Maybe when the deal falls through we can plan a dinner party to celebrate."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bruce smiled and set the menu down. "I got a call from Crimson magazine and it was your staff asking if you were going to go back."

Oh I completely forgot about the magazine. They had called a couple of weeks ago, but the doctor had said to take rest and not stress myself. Maybe it was time for me to go back to work. "Oh my I have forgotten to call. Its just with everything and the appointments at the hospital I keep forgetting."

Bruce looked at me and squeezed my hand. "Vi you don't have to work. If you don't want to go back then I support you."

"No, Bruce I have to. I will go crazy if I don't do anything." It was true, I was already going crazy with this whole Batman thing. I needed to distract myself. "I also want to get involved with the Wayne Foundation." Alfred told me about Bruce's mother always being involved and it helped a lot of people. I wanted to do the same.

Bruce smirked. "Anything you want to do, I support you. And you being involved could have nice benefits." His fingers rubbed my hand.

Oh so this is how its going to be? Well, I can play too. "Oh really? Benefits of what kind dare I ask? And to whom will this benefit?"

"One, I will get to see you a lot more often. Two, you and I can spend more time together and three, well you know…" His fingers went up my arm and he caressed it slowly.

"No, I don't." I fluttered my eyelashes innocently.

Bruce leaned into me and whispered, "Don't act so innocent Vi, you know exactly what I mean." His other hand found its way on top of my thigh.

I removed his hand from my thigh and grasped it. "I may or may not. You will just have to wait and see Mr. Wayne." I winked at him as the waiter came by to take our order.

Bruce gave me a sensual stare and I ignored him completely as I explained to the waiter how I wanted my filet mignon.

* * *

><p>Once we came home, Bruce headed straight to the bar to get a drink for both of us. Dinner was delicious and teasing him was just too easy and too fun. I felt as we were moving forward with this wonderful evening we had. It was like a first date because I got to know him more and he told me about how we met in Princeton. He told me about our college days. Apart of me remembered little things but it was all still fuzzy. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure and I did not want to give him false hope.<p>

"White wine?" Bruce brought me back from my daze and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I took a sip as he turned on the music. "No, too loud because Alfred must be asleep." I reminded him.

Bruce waved me off. "His bedroom is on the far side of the penthouse. He won't hear a thing."

Frank Sinatra's voice came to life through out the entire penthouse.

_Those fingers in my hair, _

_that sly come hither stare, _

_that strips my conscious bare its witchcraft._

"Do you remember this song?" Bruce asked as he retrieved our wedding photo. The beautiful picture Alfred cleaned this afternoon. "That was the song we were dancing to." Bruce pointed to the photograph. He set his glass of bourbon down and offered his hand to me. "Will you dance with me?"

I nodded and set my wine glass next his. Placing my hand into his, Bruce whisked me off in his arms around the penthouse. I hadn't danced in a while and he made it easy for me to follow his steps. We spun around in pure grace as the city lights flooded into the many windows of the penthouse. As the song picked up rhythm, he spun me around and caught me. He smirked all the while and I felt that my heart was about to burst. He was creating a new memory for me to remember and I was surely never to forget it.

Bruce mouthed off the lyrics as we continued going around the marble floor. "_Cause there is no nicer witch than you." _He fanned me out once more and brought me back into his arms and dipped me just as the song ended. He kissed my lips sweetly before standing me upright.

Oh, that crazy witchcraft indeed.


	8. Being with him

_**A/N: Short and Sweet for you guys. I am thinking of changing the rating to "M" come next chapter, I hope you guys are okay with that? Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and those who subscribe to this story. You all are lovely people so thank you. **  
><em>

_**natalieblack2-**_Wasn't it lovely? hahaha

_**batlover22-**_I think you might get what you asked for! :)

_**Smartlooks-** _Oh it is going to go down trust me.

**_Enjoy and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p><em>New Jersey, Princeton University<em>

_It was her second date with Bruce Wayne and he really hadn't opened up to her. He was absolutely charming and a delight to flirt with, but something was off. Violet asked him more personal questions and he just responded with very vague answers. How was she going to give this a shot when he was not being open with her? Maybe he needed more time, after all it was only the second date. _

_Another thing that crossed her mind was that maybe it was the environment they were in. A mutual friend was hosting a party and they both decided to go together. They had a real good time, but it sort of turned out frustrating when they had escaped the guests and took a walk. They were alone and Violet thought it was the right time to ask deep questions. She wanted to get to know him and Bruce was the only one she wanted to truly know. Before Bruce came along, not many guys had caught her interest so much. They were always such tools with no care of a deep meaning. 'Oh Violet stop fussing and be patient.' She mentally scolded herself as she held Bruce's hand. They continued the walk to campus. _

"_That was a good party. Charlie Sterling always knows how to throw a party." Violet commented to break the silence between them. _

"_It was interesting, but you made it a little more lively." Bruce glanced at her with a smirk gracing his fine lips. _

_Violet rolled her eyes. "I only turned up the music." _

"_Oh really? That was all you did?" Bruce gave her a knowing look. Violet not only turned up the volume up, she began to dance and that made every single person at that party dance. Everyone was in complete awe of her as she began to spin with grace and move with perfect rhythm to the fast beat of the psychedelic hypnotic rock inspired 60's and early 70's music. Bruce was the man in particular who was in more in awe of her. She even managed to pull him to her and have him join her. _

_Needless to say that the party really kicked off thanks to Violet. It had been so long since she had done something spontaneous like that. Maybe she did it because she felt happy. Truly happy to have met Bruce and that brought out the best in her. Who knows, but it sparked something within her. She embraced that spark tonight. _

_Although, all that happened before they stepped away from the party and she decided to get to know him better. _

"_Alright I got a little crazy, I admit it. Happy?" She said dryly. _

"_Very much." They came to a sudden stop in front of her dorm door. Violet dug into her pink Marc Jacobs clutch for her keys. Once she found them she glanced up at Bruce who was staring at her intently. He stepped closer to her and pressed her up against the wall with his body. Violet was taken by surprise, however she did not show it in her facial expression. Her breathing, however, betrayed her. Her chest fell and rose as it was pressed up against his. Bruce was very grateful that her light pink floral silk Tibi bustier dress accentuated her breasts nicely. She looked very much desirable at the moment. Violet's blue eyes dilated as she waited to see what her would do. Maybe he would open up to her this way? However, she didn't care at this very moment because she wanted him to kiss her. Violet wanted to feel his lips on hers, on her skin. Everywhere to suffice her need for him. At this very moment she was his. _

_Before she had a chance to blink, his lips crashed onto hers. Violet's arms instantly circled around his neck to bring him closer as much as possible. It was fueled with passion, as his lips danced with hers. She gladly let him deepen the kiss as they tasted the liquor off of each other. Bruce's arms wrapped around her waist like a vine. The butterflies began to hurriedly flutter about in her stomach. His tongue gently caressed hers as he felt his heart beat quicken. He had no idea how she was going to react to his kiss. To be honest, Bruce just decided to take a leap of faith. That leap was rewarded by Violet as she pressed herself against him and sweetly nipped on his lip. They broke off their kiss to breathe. Shallow pants filled the empty hallway. How could she have such an affect on him? _

_Bruce had locked his heart away a long time ago. He didn't want to deal with the pain of love and loss again. However, Violet made him forget all that. She was everything he wanted, yet he was still weary. Bruce was still weary because he still held a torch for Rachel Dawes. _

"_Bruce?" Violet's voice of melodies brought him back from his daze. _

_He looked at her and stroked her face. "I'm here Vi." _

"_I'm glad because it looked like you disappeared for a minute there." She leaned into his palm and held it there with her own hand. _

"_No, I was here." No matter all these feelings he felt for Violet and his mixed emotions for Rachel, he was not ready to open up just yet. _

_Violet gave him a small smile. "Okay, just checking." She reached up and brushed her lips against his once more. He wiped the thought of Rachel from his mind and embraced this new found feeling for Violet._

* * *

><p>The music stopped and I looked into his eyes. I remembered our first kiss at Princeton. It was clear to me as the light of day. Maybe time and patience was what I needed. I remembered how it felt and how my heart was beating rapidly. It was kind of like that at this very moment.<p>

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as my relaxed expression shifted. He seemed to be worried now as if maybe I was regretting something. Why would I regret him? He is everything to me.

I caressed his handsome face whilst he still held me by the waist. "I remembered something." Tears pricked out of my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, no. Tears of joy was what they were. "Our first kiss at Princeton outside of my dorm."

"Really?" Bruce's voice held an edge of excitement. His beautiful dark brown eyes brightened up. "That is great Vi."

"I know finally something!" I said excitedly. "I am so happy."

"So am I and I haven't felt this way since before your accident." Bruce finally admitted to me. I knew something was going on with him and I also had a hunch he didn't want to tell me this so that I wouldn't worry. "This is a step forward."

"No, its two steps." I corrected him. Did our wonderful evening not count at all? Before I was too scared to ask him because I thought that he wouldn't want to or maybe this wouldn't work. I just kept putting up a wall until tonight.

"Right, it is two steps." Bruce agreed as he took my hand and kissed it. A fiery desire sparked within in me. I wanted to be with him. Physically.

There was no doubt how much I felt for him now. However, then there was another issue. That issue was Batman and I felt very torn about it. I don't want to say anything to ruin this moment.

"Can we take a third step?" I was nervous about suggesting it.

Bruce was very curious now as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "What does this third step consist of?"

"You and me being together." I felt my cheeks flush.

"But we are together." Oh now he was being a tease and enjoying the moment.

"You know what I mean." I glared at him through my lashes.

He sighed and held both my hands this time. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very much. I…" I struggled to look for the right words. "I want to be with you."

Bruce didn't even reply to me when he swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs. I held onto him and kissed his neck. Yes, this was the one thing I was sure of. No matter how much the thought of Batman plagued me.


	9. Bliss

**A/N**: WARNING! This chapter contain mature adult themes and situations. Read at your own will, however please be 18+ to read it. Here is it as promised! Thanks once again to those who review and subscribed to this story! It is cherished and happy to hear what you all think! On another side note, today we are officially one month away from "The Dark Knight Rises" and I am so ready for this! Already have my ticket for midnight!

**natalieblack2: **I know and I am so happy she did! Finally another step forward for her.

**islanzadi1995: **You are most welcome! I will do my best to keep up with it!

**Cheekymonkey97: **Oh no worries here, at least you came back! Hope everything is going well. And thank you that and for no minding the rating going up. I hope you enjoy this update.

**Smartlooks:** We must love irony! And yes it seems that they are. Hopefully Bruce decides to tell Violet soon. I shall consult it with him. And don't think I haven't forgotten about your lovely story, I just hadn't had time to read it but I will this weekend.

**batlover22: **Thank you so much for helping me with this update! Really appreciate it! And you are the sweetest!

Okay, enough chit chat! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The moonlight streamed in from the glass windows into Bruce's bedroom. Butterflies fluttered in swift crazy motions in my stomach. I kissed his lips one more time before he set me down on my feet. There was no absolutely no way for me to turn around and leave. He had me at his grasp and I did not want him to let me go. Why was it that I feel so passionate for him? Maybe it was just how dark and layered he was. His persona is so complex and such a mystery. A mystery that always kept me coming back for more. The way he looked at me sent tingles down my spine. As well as the fact at how beautiful he was. Bruce's dark brown hair that seemed as if you were going to run your hands through fine imported silk, and his eyes were deep and thoughtful. Pools of rich darkness that just held you in place with one glance. His body that was sculpted to perfection that resembled that of a Greek God's. Bruce Wayne was everything a Prince should be.<p>

However, he was dark prince because he had his own personal demons. Bruce has not mentioned any of that to me, but it is so easy to tell he is struggling within himself. That internal struggle was not easy to decipher. _He _wasn't so easy to decipher, but I felt this deep connection to him.

In spite of all the internal demons, I still very much wanted to be with him.

There was no denying that we wanted to do this. My body craved for his touch and by the look in those deep brown orbs, he ached for mine.

Standing by the edge of the bed, Bruce turned me around. My back was to him and my heart skipped a beat. '_What was he going to do?' _

"I want to get you out of this dress." He whispered to me as he kissed my neck while his fingers slowly unzipped my Elie Saab dress.

I leaned myself against him as he slipped the dress off. My gaze never left his as I felt the fabric against my hot skin. Once I managed to step out of it, I pressed myself closer to him feeling his desire close to me.

Oh, we were both ready for each other.

I stood in front of him in nothing but my lingerie and Manolo Blahnik heels. My breasts heaved in and out as his hands came dangerously close to them. A moan escaped my lips as he grasped them. My hands slid up and wrapped around his neck as I was pressed tighter to him and completely surrendering myself to his touch. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was exactly how imagined it-as if I were running my fingers through fine silk.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked with a slight concern in his voice.

My answer was immediate. "Yes, I am in too deep now to let go."

With that said, his hand slid down the plane of my stomach all the way down to my desire. I braced myself for what was to come. His hand brushed against my sex and swiftly passed it as he grabbed my thigh. He grasped it and his lips claimed my own once again. I nibbled on his bottom lip as his hand glided up toward my desire once more.

"Oh." Was all I said against his lips as he caressed me gently. It felt so good for him to touch me. My back arched and my hips pressed themselves into his hand. He sensually rubbed and took in my every moan. He watched me as I came undone with one single touch of his. I couldn't help myself, the feeling was so euphoric and something I had not felt in a while.

"Be mine again." Bruce said lowly as he pulled his hand away and turned me around to face him. He leaned his forehead against mine and held my face in his hands.

My heart skipped a beat again…he has said those words to me before? Those words were familiar. "I will always be yours." Somehow I felt that was my response to him always.

There was no further discussion needed. He kissed me as my fingers began to quickly unbutton his shirt and his belt, while he took off the little clothing I had left. Once everything was discarded on the floor, Bruce laid me down and proceeded to caress me once again. My hands ran up and down his chiseled back while we kissed. I still tasted the wine on his tongue. It felt so good to be in his arms.

Breaking away from my lips, Bruce proceeded to kiss one of my breasts. Instantly I gasped and arched my back to give him better access. I felt him smirk against me as I continued to lose control. I was losing all sense because of him and I loved it.

"Bruce…please." I whimpered as he moved onto kiss my other breast that was aching for his attention.

Feeling his tongue on my breast, I gripped his back tighter. I dug my nails to him as my desire escalated. My mind was becoming cloudy and I was sinking into a pleasurable bliss.

"Please what?" He hissed as his other hand descended down once more to my hot nether region.

"Make…me yours." I whispered to him as he slid back up to me. His body pressed against mine. He ran his hand across my temple and placed my hair behind my ear. I lost myself in his gorgeous eyes. Before I knew it, he was deeply in me and began to move slowly against me. I met his gentle thrusts in perfect sync. Wanting to feel more of him, I intertwined my legs with his and held him as he buried himself within me. Endless moans escaped me as well as him. "Oh Bruce…I am yours." I said to him as I looked deeply into his eyes and moved a little faster underneath him. My fingers dug into his muscular back while he moved slightly harder and quicker into me.

"Violet…" He groaned my name and I responded with another moan.

My stomach clenched up and I was losing the little control I had left. I was sinking further and further down as he touched my sweet spot. Before I know it I cum so hard that I claw my nails into his back and say his name desperately and lovingly, not wanting him to ever let me go. His voice repeated my name like a mantra as he also came into me and hard. Out of breath and completely high of the love making, he lays on top of me still holding me tightly. He kisses my lips one final time with softness and longing.

Wrapped up in each other for one blissful moment we forget everything and everyone.


	10. She deserves the truth

_The music escalated dramatically as the woman on stage sang her heart out whilst cradling her lover's head in her hands. He was dying and there was nothing she could do to save him. Her tears landed on his face and he embraced those tears because it was a demonstration of love for him. It was obvious that she would have taken his place and died for him. Her love for him was that deep. However, he would die in peace knowing that he was able to keep her safe._

* * *

><p><em>I slammed the door of the car and ran toward the building. I no longer cared if my Yves Saint Laurent dress was ruined. I felt the sense of time running out and I needed to get inside the building. Just as I got closer, the man in the bat-shaped cowl ran out dragging a screaming man along with him. <em>

"_Get back!" He yelled at me as the building exploded. I was pushed back by the impact of the explosion and landed hard on the floor. _

_I gaped in horror as the man Batman was dragging out shrieked as half of his face caught on fire. Quickly regaining my balance I rushed to their side. However, it was too late to save him from being burned. Sirens wailed in the distance…_

* * *

><p>I suddenly woke up with a jolt. My heart was pounding and sweat beads were cascading down my forehead. I sat up abruptly causing Bruce to stir beside me. Placing my hand on my chest, I felt my heart thumping rapidly against me.<p>

"Vi, what's wrong?" Bruce sat up next to me and placed his hand on my naked shoulder.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I began to cry. Why was I being plagued with these nightmares. This man with the half burned face kept appearing in them. Did I know him? Apart of me was too scared to even ask someone about him. Bruce rubbed my back and waited for me to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked up and wiped my tears away.

"No, don't be. Just tell me what is wrong?" Bruce asked. However, his face fell when he realized something. "Do you regret what we did?"

Of course I did not regret what we did! I could not have felt so complete and so happy at the same time. It was everything I wanted. I wanted to be with him. "No, no not at all Bruce." I turned my body to fully face him and kissed him. What ruined this moment was that wretched nightmare. "It's just that I had a horrible nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about." Bruce wrapped his arms around me.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, I don't want to remember."

"Are you sure?" Bruce's grasped tightened around me. It was as if he wanted to keep me safe from everything that plagued, but there was only so much he could do.

"Very sure. Just help me forget it." I say to him as I bring him down on top of me and reach up to kiss his lips one more time. With the intention of forgetting the nightmare and wanting to be with him once again.

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight shined into the room. This time I did not wake up from a nightmare. Bruce's arm was still wrapped around my waist as he slept peacefully. I glanced at the clock by the nightstand and saw that it was eight in the morning. I felt exhausted but in a good way. I was pretty sure this was how I felt before the accident, well this happy. He was incredibly layered and reserved yet very passionate. I slowly turned my body to look at him sleeping. His handsome face was relaxed and entirely carefree. Some of his silky hair fell on his forehead and I reached up to touch it. Bruce was everything to me.<p>

I sighed as I remembered the nightmare. If I knew Batman and had some sort of distant liaison with him, then I had to know the man with the half burned face. I need to talk to Bruce about this I really do. However, I felt that if I did we would take two steps back because I would have to confess my recent encounter with Batman. Something told me that Bruce wouldn't be too happy about that.

I was in desperate need of a distraction. To lose myself in something and just not think so damn much. Going back to work at Crimson was a great idea.

Carefully I freed myself from him and slowly got out of bed. I padded my way into my closet to get my clothes for the day. I pulled out a beige Vionette V-neck wrap dress and grabbed a pair of black Gucci shoes. Heading back into the room, I saw that Bruce was still sound asleep. Carefully I made my way over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I was dressed with make-up and hair done once I opened the bathroom door. Bruce was just waking up as I made my way over to the vanity retrieve my jewelry.

"Where are you going?" He sat up and watched me as I clasped on my gold vintage Chanel charm bracelet.

"I am going to work. I think its time for me to go back." I said. Taking the long multihued Elie Saab flower necklace with me. "Will you help me with this please?" I handed it to Bruce and sat down at the edge of the bed holding my hair to once side so he could put it on me. He managed to do the job without struggle. "Thank you." I chastely kissed his lips and stood to leave.

"Again, you don't need to work at all. Ever." Bruce took hold of my hand. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I need to keep myself busy and if I don't I will go insane." I replied.

Bruce took in what I said and it was as if he was trying to read my mind. "You can tell me anything, I think there is still a lot we have to discuss."

"I know and we will soon, but right now I feel like I need fresh air." I pleaded this time.

"Okay, whatever you wish to do I will support you."

"Thank you, Bruce." With that said I gave him one final kiss and walked out the door with the endless thoughts I was not ready to tell him yet.

* * *

><p>I was welcomed back to Crimson with enthusiasm and excitement. I felt really bad because I didn't remember any of them, but they understood and re-introduced me to everyone. The skills were never forgotten, however and I dug back into to designing lay outs and overlooking at photographs for the next issue. I even managed to give the art department notes on the look book they had sent me to review. A great deal was accomplished and it made me feel even better.<p>

My day was got even better when I received a huge bouquet of roses and violets from Bruce.

_Hope you're having a good day at work. I can't stop thinking about last night and I hope you don't forget about it._

_Still thinking about us, _

_Bruce_

Feeling myself blush I held the note against my chest and smiled as the memories came flooding back to me.

Shaking my head I decided to call him to thank him. Just as I grabbed my blackberry, I noticed that I had a message from an unknown number.

_Leave your balcony door open late tonight. _

Without question I knew who it was. It was _him_. Maybe I can ask him about the man and my connection to him.

* * *

><p>Bruce arrived home early and locked himself away in his study before Violet got home. He needed to sort himself before he went out to see her as Batman. Maybe if he showed up to her as Batman then she would open up. Something was bothering her and he had a feeling it had everything to do with the events that happened during the Joker's reign of terror.<p>

Alfred brought him back from his thoughts as he entered the room. "Master Wayne, you're home early."

"Yeah, I needed some time to think." Bruce replied as he tossed the newspaper on his desk.

"Thinking about how you will tell Miss Violet the truth?" Alfred asked. He felt that Bruce needed to come forward with it. Violet revealed to Alfred during lunch one day that Batman came to her the other night. She seemed so distraught with the secret and Alfred saw she was afraid to mention it to Bruce. He had been meaning to catch Bruce on his own to convince him to tell her the truth.

"I can't bring myself to." Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You must endure and tell her. The poor young woman is blaming herself for everything. She confessed to me that Batman came to her." Alfred gave him a reprimanding look.

"I endure and risk losing her, Alfred." He stood up and looked out the glass windows into Gotham City. "What if she doesn't understand like she had last time. And if I tell her I have to tell her everything that happened that night. Even the fact that she lost our child because she risked her life for me."

"It must be done, Master Wayne." Alfred was reluctant about it in the beginning, but it was only fair for Violet to know and the fact that it might bring her memory back. "What if the truth is the key to her memory?"

Bruce understood where Alfred was coming from. Honestly, he never thought that him revealing himself could help her. But he was afraid the truth would tarnish everything. In the end it was a risk he was considering to take. No more secrets. Violet deserved the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, "Smartlooks and Cheekymonkey97!" Here is a quick update prepping your for the storm to come soon...**_


	11. Something is not right

Clothes racks, a table scattered with all kinds of jewelry, rows of shoes, and another table with accessories took over my office. I was looking over new things for the big September issue and to say that I was overwhelmed by designers was an understatement. Chloe, my assistant had the same expression on her face as she put together the outfit I had come up with for the featured spread.

"Mrs. Wayne- I mean Violet," She blushed as she recalled that I had allowed her to call me by my first name. I felt she would feel more comfortable that way. "I wanted to remind you that there is the anniversary gala for your Uncle's law firm tonight and Mrs. Preston called to see if you and Mr. Wayne will be there this evening."

I picked out a Prada jacket from the rack. "Oh! I completely forgot, yes, tell my Aunt Audrina we will be there tonight."

"Okay, great." Chloe smiled as she wrote it down on her notepad.

I stopped rummaging through the rack and looked at her. Poor girl looked exhausted and she really did a great job today. Everything that was scheduled for today got done thanks to her help. "Chloe, go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure?" She looked at the massive amount of clothes and shoes. "I mean we can get a head start on what we have planned for tomorrow."

Shaking my head I went back to my desk to retrieve the look-book the art department had sent up. "That won't be necessary, everything that needed to be done to got done. Plus, I need to go home and get ready for this gala. Just please take this down to the art department." Chloe took it from me and tucked it under her arm. "And could you confirm to Yves Saint Laurent's people when will we get their look-book?"

"Yes, of course. Have a good evening Violet." Chloe gave me a small wave as she stepped out, however she swung around and came back into my office. "Oh, I almost forgot, but Marchessa sent a dress over for you to wear tonight. Let me go and get it from downstairs."

"Thank you Chloe. I will wait for you here." I said and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost six in the evening and it was time I make my way home to get ready. Grabbing my Blackberry from the drawer, I needed to call Bruce to tell him about the gala. Hopefully he would be able to attend.

I only waited for two rings.

"_I was expecting a call from you sooner." _

I completely forgot to call him and thank him for the flowers. I got preoccupied with that text from the vigilante. "I know, I'm sorry I just got swamped with look-books and clothes." I stood up and walked over to the beautiful arrangement of roses and violets that embellished my conference table. I held the note and smiled. "By the way your flowers are beautiful, thank you."

I could tell he was smirking on the other end. _"And my note?" _

"Your note was okay." I couldn't help but smile at teasing him. He made it too easy for me sometimes.

"_You didn't say it was just okay afterward." _

"As I recall, I didn't say anything afterward." I could picture him sitting in his office smirking and just getting ready to get back at me with another remark.

"_Your lovely sighs and moans beg to differ." _

I rolled my eyes. Okay he got me. "You know me too well." And yet I don't remember that or not every detail about him as I would like to. There was always something that would bring me down. Shaking my head, I walked back to my desk. "Are you busy tonight?"

"_Are you ready for round three? Or wait was it four? I lost track." _

I laughed this time and felt the butterflies again. "If you must know it would be four, but we will see after the gala my Uncle Robert's law firm is hosting."

"_Is that tonight?" _

"Yes." I replied as I bit my lower lip. "Will you escort me, Mr. Wayne?"

"_It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Wayne."_

* * *

><p>The gala was in full swing when Bruce and I arrived. The Gotham Museum was embellished with dim lighting and a jazz band's sound bouncing off the tall marble walls. Waiters wandered about the room with silver trays of expensive champange, while guest mingled and sipped from their glasses as if it was water. It was a gala celebrating the firm's 25th anniversary, however everyone who was everyone in Gotham elite society was present. Just as Bruce and I walked through the doors, we were swarmed by many people inquiring about my health and asking Bruce about his new environmental project.<p>

I smiled and politely answered them. It had been quite a while since I made a public appearance at a function such as this. To be honest I was incredibly overwhelmed. Bruce noticed and held my hand the entire time. He kissed my cheek as the older couple we were talking to left.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked concerned as he grabbed two champange glasses from a waiter. He handed one to me.

In need of a drink, I took it and brought the glass to my lips. Bruce was such a charmer with these people and I felt that I was just his arm candy. "I'm fine, but I can't help but notice that you are perfectly at ease with everyone and I am not. Was I always like this?"

He rubbed my arm and shook his head. "No, you are usually more gregarious." I had a feeling I wasn't being myself tonight. "But you don't need to be because you look stunning and people are just content with getting a glimpse at you." Bruce brought my hand to his lips.

I couldn't help but smile at him in return. Marchessa sent over an exquisite violet embellished silk chiffon gown. It was a long flowig one- shoulder gown with silvery embroidery from the shoulder to upper waist. The silver embroidery complimented the violet color of the dress. My ensemble was completed by Manolo Blahnik sedaraby silver heels, diamond drop earrings, that my hair was swept to one side to show off one of the earrings. The final accessory was my exquisite light pruple amethyst diamond teardrop wedding ring.

"Thank you." I gave his hand a squeeze. I was incredibly glad he came with me tonight.

"Violet! Bruce!" Audrina's soft voice was miraculously heard through the crowd. She swiftly made her way through the crowd and said a few hellos on the way. Uncle Robert was not far behind her. I embraced her tightly whilst I still held onto Bruce's hand. She kissed my cheek. "I am so happy you two made it!" Audrina gave Bruce a hug and kiss as well.

"We didn't want to miss the celebration." Bruce replied as he took another swig of his champangne.

"Yes, afterall Uncle Robert's name is on the door of the firm." I commented as I took in the cheerful and sophisticated atmosphere. Preston Sterling knew very well how to throw a party.

"Well, only the one here in Gotham." Uncle Robert joined us as he waved at a passing colleague.

"What happened with London?" Bruce asked curiously.

Robert waved it off as he gave me a hug. "Oh, too uptight for my taste. So, I am staying here in Gotham." He gave Bruce a hug and a pat on the back as well.

Audrina shook her head. "No, he is only saying that because they wouldn't let him be a gunslinger."

"How else would I win my cases?" Robert chuckled as he shook his head. "You two look well."

A blush suddenly tainted my cheeks. Bruce placed his hand on my waist and gave another confidant smile. "We are very well."

"I am happy that you are. You two deserve nothing but the best, considering everything you have been through." Audrina gave a sad smile while Robert gave her a look and Bruce's hand slightly tightened around my waist.

"Come now Audrina, lets not bring up the past. Let us celebrate the furture of these two and of the firm I have devoted myself to for twenty five years." Robert took two glasses from a waiter passing by. "To Bruce, Vi, and Preston Sterling." We all raised our glasses and at once took a swig of our champange.

"Preston!" A man from the other side of the room waved Robert over.

"If you will excuse me, I have an old colleague to brag to." Robert smirked as he kissed Audrina on her cheek, then moving toward me to kiss my forehead and pat Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce I will call you later in the week so we can schedule a meeting for the new merger." Bruce simply nodded and held me by his side.

Just as Robert left, a ringing came from Bruce's tuxedo jacket. He let go of me and excused himself. Audrina and I watched as he disappeared into the hall.

"You two look very well indeed." Audrina commented as she noticed I still stared off into the hallway where Bruce had gone.

"We sort of reconnected." I smiled as I raised the glass to my lips once more.

"Mhmm…you can tell darling." Audrina offered me a coy smile.

I simply shook my head and watched as couples started to dance. "Well, I hope soon we can get back to the way things were."

"You two are making progress and that is what matters, Violet." She cupped my face and gave me a smile. "Chin up and keep at it."

"I will try my best."

"Vi," I turned toward Bruce as he returned. "something came up and I need to go."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" I placed my hand on his arm. Bruce looked concerned and it worried me to see him like that.

"No, you stay. I don't think it will take long. I will come get you once I am finished." Bruce reassured me. Something deep down told me that it was much more than that.

"Yes, Violet stay. We hardly spend time with you. You can stay with me and Robert, Bruce she will be fine with us. Go take care of business." Audrina assured Bruce.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Audrina. Excuse me from Robert as well." Bruce turned to me and kissed me. "I will see you later, I will try not to take long." I gave him one final kiss and let him go.

This feeling did not feel foreign. Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later and Bruce had yet to call. I kept glancing at my blackberry every five seconds. By this time, I was on my fourth glass of champange. I didn't know what else to do. But I didn't want to call and interrupt him while he worked or whatever it was that needed his attention. I needed to excuse myself from the sea of people.<p>

"Audrina, I am going to freshen up." I whispered to her as she conversed with another fellow socialite. She nodded and continued her conversation.

Just as I went into the ladies room, I glanced at my phone once more. It was eleven in the evening. Batman was due at midnight, however knowing him he would know I was here. If he certainly kept tabs on me he would know. What could he possibly tell me this time? I really didn't want to get close to him again because it was too dangerous. Seeing and talking to him would be as if I was playing with fire.

And I didn't want to get burned.

I set my clutch down on the counter and washed my hands. This horrible feeling wouldn't go away. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My face was getting pale and I couldn't face the crowd like this. Quickly, I pulled out a small compact of blush from my bag and dabbed my cheeks with it. Thankfully I was alone and I had a few moments to myself.

Closing my compact, I opened my bag and slipped it in. Just as I gathered myself and fixed my hair, my phone vibrated on the marble countertop. It was text message from an unknown number.

'_Get out of the museum. Quickly." _

What the hell?

Giving the message another glance, a gun shot rang out and the lights went out. As the darkness surrounded me, I heard tortured screams from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh goodness the storm is coming sooner, well the first part of it. Thank you to "Cheekymonkey97, batlover22, Rosabelleee" as well as to those who added the story to alerts.**

**"Cheekymonkey97"- You are very kind and it thrills me that you love my stories. And I aside from Bruce/Batman, I love Harvey and although your idea is brilliant, it will take away from the purpose of what Nolan wrote. I am writing within the Nolan universe. The people of Gotham were left off with him dying and that he died a hero. Making him comeback would defeat that purpose and IF Violet recalls her memory and knows the truth, she would want to keep his memory intact. BUT, I might just have something up my sleeve to indulge you. Your idea is great, don't get me wrong, but for my story it wouldn't work. Thank you again though for your wonderful feedback and I appreciate it greatly! And YES! TDKR will take over my life! Or it already has! **

**"Batlover22"- Thank you! And hmmm you shall see soon.**

**"Rosabelleee"- I am glad it made you smile. It sure made me smile, especially imagining his smirk.**


	12. Chaos and the truth

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby, now you do_

_-"Video Games" By: Lana Del Rey_

* * *

><p><em>I kept fidgeting with my vintage Chanel charm bracelet as Bruce drove up that dirt path that led up to the front steps of Wayne Manor. It was my first time visiting his home and meeting the man that was like a father to him since his parent's died. I was beyond nervous and Bruce knew it. He had been wanting me to meet Mr. Pennyworth for quite some time and I did too, so we both agreed that coming to Wayne manor for Thanksgiving would be a great opportunity. <em>

_We pulled up right in front of Wayne Manor and an older man wearing an apron over his suit stood at the top of the stairs with a smile on his kind face. _

_I took in a deep breath and searched for any ounce of calm I had in my body. I really needed to relax and make a good impression. Just as I opened my eyes, Bruce took a hold of my hand. _

"_Vi, relax its just Alfred. From what he has heard about you he has taken a liking to you already." Bruce chuckled as I let out another breath. He has talked about me to Alfred? What has he told him that he likes me already. I shook my head and gathered my purse and book bag, despite the small break from school, I still had a huge paper to write for my Art history class. _

"_Bruce, this is important for me because it is you. This man has raised you and I owe him thanks for raising such a good man." I said as grasped the door handle. _

_His gaze turned away from me. Oh no! Did I say something bad? "I wouldn't use 'good' to describe me." _

_The only thing about Bruce was his self-loathing. That was one thing that worried me. I never fully get know what goes on his head, yet he knows me so well. I really didn't want to get into this now that we were about to get off the car. I cupped his chiseled face in my hand and smiled sadly. "You're right, I shouldn't use good. I should use 'incredible,' you just don't see what I see." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got off before he could say anything further on the matter._

* * *

><p>Batman crouched down at the corner of the building in front of the Gotham Museum. He silently hoped that Violet got the message and would get out before they get her. A couple of men with ski masks were planted at every nook and cranny of the museum building. Batman had established that there was about ten outside and a couple more inside. He really took no notice of any leader as they all looked exactly the same. No one was running or being dragged out, in which case all the guests must be held hostage inside.<p>

The only thing he could do next was to get inside and put a stop to it, he had a feeling Gordon would be on his way with SWAT. He took out his grapple gun and shot it toward the direction of the museum building.

* * *

><p>It was completely pitch black as I got out of the bathroom. He wanted me to get out, but how was I supposed to do that? I couldn't see a thing, aside from the fact that I had to get Robert and Audrina. Carefully making my way through the hallway, I saw from what seemed to be torches lit up. Men in ski masks and machine guns surrounded the elite crowd of people silently praying for their lives.<p>

I looked back into the hallway and felt a presence, but I couldn't see a thing. I debated on whether taking out my phone for some light. No, I would get caught. Pressing myself against the marble wall, I dragged myself to the light. I silently prayed as well because I had no idea what was going on. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest.

A gunshot went off once more followed by a way of screams. I hope _he_ is out there and devising a plan to rescue these people.

"This is only the beginning of your demise because a storm is going to come very soon." A man's voice rand out loud and clear. Apart of me knew that I was no stranger to situations such as this, yet I had faith that Batman would come. He had to come for the sake of everyone.

Reaching the end of the wall, I peeked into the hall that was illuminated by the bright flames of the torches. Men in ski masks stood all along the walls gripping huge guns pointed to the guests. One of the men in ski masks stood at the center pointing his gun to a middle aged man that kneeled before him. The elder man was completely terrified cried out in pain as the man with the ski man struck him. I narrowed my eyes to see who the man was, I recognized him because he was on the board at Wayne Enterprises. Ron Schaffer had huge influence in the city and was known for being an excellent businessman a huge believer in Capitalism. He incredibly ruthless when it came to business and he did not believe in Bruce's environmental project. He had voted against it.

Why was it that they came here tonight? What exactly were they after?

Before I could come up with some kind of answer, a gun shot rung out again along with screams of horror as Ronald laid dead on the ground in the center of the room. I shut my eyes tightly in fear.

A sudden movement happened in front of me and before I knew it I was being dragged to the center of the room where Ron Schaffer's body laid before me. His blood soaked the hem of my gown. Just as I turned around a hard hand struck me hard on the temple.

"OW!" I screamed as I cupped my temple. Tears gushed down my eyes in fear of what they where going to do to me.

"Trying to escape princess?" The man yelled louder and took a fistful of my long black hair. "There is no escaping for your people. You will all finally get what you deserve." My head began to hurt as he kept yanking at my hair.

"Violet!" Audrina screamed as she saw me in the hands of the angry mercenary.

I shook my head at her for her to stop. I didn't want them to torture her or much worse…kill her. Robert pulled her back before the man with a ski mask could get to her. Both of them held fear in their eyes as I was being tossed around like a rag doll. The angry mercenary threw me down to the ground and struck me once more.

"I think we should keep this one as a trophy." The mercenary waved for another man in a ski mask to come over and take a hold of me. The mercenary stepped closer to me as I was restrained by the other man. His slithered up to my neck and looked at me. "Yes, Gotham's princess would make a beautiful trophy." I tried to break free. Much to my unfortunate state, the man's grip on me was very tight. I was trapped. "Take her away."

The man that held me tightly began to drag me away from the center of the room. I kicked and screamed with all my might trying to break free of his grasp. "Let me go!" I continued to struggle while my voice echoed through out the hall along with Aurdina's sobs.

Apart of me was incredibly thankful that Bruce wasn't here, who knows what they would have done to him. I wanted to see him though, if it was for the last time. I just hope it isn't.

Just as we made it to the end of the room, an explosion erupted from one of the corner windows and Batman burst into the room while distant sirens were heard. The man still held me as horror unleashed and machine guns went off. People and mercenaries ran in every direction. I saw Batman taking on what seemed to be eight men and he skillfully disarmed them one by one. I don't know what it was but I sudden feeling of terror washed over me. I feared for Batman's life.

The man that had a hold of me began to drag me off into the darkness and I let out one final blood curling scream. Batman's eyes locked with mine and he came rushing toward us. I continued to cry out in pain as the man yanked my hair and kept telling me to shut my mouth. Chaos erupted even more when the GCPD broke down the doors. The man must have gotten scared, so without warning he dropped me and my body smacked to the marble floor.

I was shaking uncontrollably by the fear and adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. Batman finally reached me and scooped me up into his arms. I was relieved to be in his arms and as we escaped from the chaos, I held onto him tightly and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Finally we arrived to my home. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and forget everything that happened tonight. He set me down onto the balcony patio, but I didn't let go of him.<p>

"Is this what my life was like? Knowing you, I mean. Was this the kind of constant danger I was in?" I was horrified. At this point apart of me didn't really want to get my memory back. He didn't say anything, but his tantalizing said it all. I was in this kind of danger all the time. I shook my head and let him go. "Why? Why would I tolerate this? Right now I would convince my husband to take me away from here. I would leave this city for good."

Batman took a deep breath and looked away from me. "Violet…"

"What! Answer me damn it!" I step closer to him and began to beat at his chest. I was sick and tired of his vague answers.

He turned back to me and took hold of my wrists. "Because I am your husband." Before I could process this, He pulled me into the bedroom and shut the glass door that led to the balcony door. I stood before him as he pulled off the mask.

I covered my mouth with my hand and stepped back. How could this be? Bruce was Batman. No, no this has to be a dream. This cannot be happening. He reached out to me, but I stepped further back. "How? I mean how could you keep this from me?" I yelled as the tears gushed out of my eyes.

"Violet, please let me explain." Bruce said calmly. However, I could see the slight panic in his eyes. "This was exactly why I was hesitant about telling you because I was afraid you would react this way."

"How else do you want me to react! I almost died tonight as well as all those innocent people!" Honestly, this was my life? I sunk to the floor and buried my face in my hands. This was too much.

Bruce crouched down before me and took me in his arms. I immediately pushed him away. "Violet…"

I shook my head. "Please just leave me be right now." I stood up and made my way over to the bathroom. Without looking back, I slammed the door behind me and locked myself away with my rapid thoughts of the truth I just learned tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again thanks for the reviews! They really encourage me to write and your feedback is important to me.

**CompleteSolitude: **You are most welcome! I have everything written in my head and I just want to show you guys all that I have in store for the story! You got a bit of answer in this update. :) Thanks again!

**Cheekymonkey97: **Thank you so much for respecting my wishes. It means a lot to hear what you guys have to say and I will always reply to you. And your are welcome to give me suggestions! I love hearing my readers ideas! Thank you again for your wonderful kindness and you will soon discover all that I have up my sleeve.

**QueensGambit: **Thank you so much for checking out my story! I am so happy you are enjoying it as I write with love. Everything will be revealed in time.

Btw, I hope you all Have a Happy 4th of July! :) Now go hit that little review button please :)


	13. Grasping the truth

_Come on skinny love just last the year_  
><em>Pour a little salt, we were never here<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer<em>

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
><em>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Right in this moment this order's tall<em>

_I told you to be patient_  
><em>I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_In the morning I'll be with you_  
><em>But it will be a different kind<em>  
><em>I'll be holding all the tickets<em>  
><em>And you'll be owning all the fines<em>

_Come on skinny love what happened here_  
><em>We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>Sullen load is full, so slow on the split<em>

_And I told you to be patient_  
><em>And I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_And now all your love is wasted_  
><em>And who the hell was I?<em>  
><em>I'm breaking at the bridges<em>  
><em>And at the end of all your lines<em>

_Who will love you?_  
><em>Who will fight?<em>  
><em>Who will fall far behind?<em>

_-"Skinny Love" By: Bon Iver_

* * *

><p><em>New Jersey, Princeton University<em>

_Through my long dark lashes I saw him pick up the suitcase I ripped out of his hand moments ago. He didn't even look at me as he slammed the door shut, which made me shudder in anger and sadness. The endless amount of tears kept pouring from eyes as I realized that I most likely lost him forever. _

_My eyes were completely dry. I had no more tears left. Bruce took everything with him and I was left with nothing. All that I was left with was a hole in my heart. Its as if he carved out my heart and threw it out as if it was garbage. His brow eyes were so distant and cold, he was someone else. Someone who was deeply scarred and had no desire for happiness nor try to strive for it. I honestly thought we would be together forever. I was so naïve to think that maybe I wouldn't turn out like my mother and have a sad life like she did. I honestly thought I would have that fairytale ending. _

_I was so stupid to think so. For that, I loathed myself. _

_Picking myself from up the ground, I headed back to my dorm. I could not bare to be in Bruce's dorm any longer. I wanted to erase everything that pertained to him. His obsession with the killer of his parents had driven me up the wall. I understood that he still bared scars about it, but revenge was not going to bring his parents back. He did not seem to grasp that stone cold fact. Nor didn't seem to care about me and what we had. _

_The only thing I could do at this point and just forget everything. Forget Bruce Wayne so my heart can heal- whatever was left of it._

* * *

><p>I still could not fully grasp the truth. Apart of me didn't wish to accept it because then my life before the accident was just pure chaos. My life was always in danger and there was no way he would stop being Batman, even if I begged him to. It seemed clear as crystal that this city needed him.<p>

The only way I could understand the gravity of the situation is if I seeked out the truth. It was about time I did it and Bruce would be the only one to give the answers.

Before I got up and left, my phone rang from within my drawer. I felt a pang of guilt as I saw that it was Audrina calling me. Due to last night's circumstances, I completely forgot to let her know I was safe.

"Hello." I braced myself for the berating.

"_Oh thank goodness you are alright! Bruce called us last night to tell us you were saved, but I wanted to make sure." _

"Yeah, I was saved by the vigilante." I replied as I bit my lower lip. It was all over the paper this morning and it bothered me because Bruce came out of hiding. '_Batman out of hiding to save Gotham's princess.' _I saw the headline as soon as I walked into Crimson. People stared at me as I made my way in. However, I couldn't escape the huge picture of me and another picture of Batman side by side. I didn't even bother to read it.

"_It is all over the paper darling, but we are completely grateful to him." _She sighed. If she only knew the truth she would understand this whole Batman saving my life all the time.

"How about you two? Are you both alright?" I couldn't stop myself from picturing their faces last night. Full of terror with no idea of what was going to happen.

"_We are fine, Robert knocked one of them out just as the police entered the building. We are just relieved nothing happened to you." _I was relieved myself. I didn't know what to do in a situation like that. I was terrified beyond belief. Since I don't remember previous situations such as that. _"You know Violet, maybe you should leave the city for a little while. Why don't you and Bruce join Robert and I on our trip to Spain?" _

Getting away seemed like a good idea. Maybe we could use this trip to start off with a clean slate. "I will discuss it with him. Thank you, it seems like a great idea."

"_Great, just let me know as soon as you can. We plan on leaving Sunday afternoon." _

"I will."

"_Alright, good bye my darling. I love you."_

"Good bye, I love you too."

I hung up and set the phone down. I really needed to speak to Bruce about a lot of things. It was either now or never. I opened up my bottom drawer to retrieve some lay-outs I would have to look over at home. Just as I took them out, papers spilled out onto the floor. Ugh! I was not myself today. Sighing, I decide to pick everything off the floor. Sorting out the endless amount of papers, I make a mental note to have Chloe help me organize everything.

Putting the last of the papers away, an envelope falls onto my lap. The envelope has my name scribbled on it. Furrowing my brow, I grab the letter opener and slice it open.

_Dear Violet, _

_First off, I want to apologize for all the horrible things I said to you this morning. I hope you understand that I was angry and confused as to the whole situation. Aside from my apology, I want to confess something to you. Something that I never even confessed to Harvey. It is also something that Bruce never told you. Two years before you came back into his life, Bruce and I had planned on being together. However, what stopped us was that I did not want to be with him while he was Batman. I would not be able to live with it. I had told him I would be with him when Gotham no longer needed Batman. I love him very much and I had meant what I said to him. But I didn't realize that I had lost my chance with him until they day you came back into his life and heart. _

_I could tell he was struggling with it. We had planned on being together. We held on to that hope that Gotham would no longer need him and that we would be able to live a normal life. Things changed and now I am happy with Harvey Dent. He is the man I am going to marry. The realization finally hit me that Bruce and I can never be. Again, I am sorry for everything and I hope you can forgive me. I wish you nothing but the best. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rachel Dawes_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it! That letter might be the key to something! I must admit that this story is about to end. I believe we have about two chapters left in this story. I plan on going through "The Dark Knight Rises" however, I must see it first to pan this out. Oh and I would like to share something with you all! This morning I went to the Grauman's Chinese Theatre to see Christopher Nolan get his hand and footprints cemented! I saw the entire TDKR cast, with the exception of Tom Hardy and Marion Cotillard. Christian Bale is incredibly handsome in person! If you wish to see pictures, PM me so I can link you to my tumblr blog!

"_**Cheekymonkey97"- **_Thank you so much for your wonderful support! I really do appreciate and your reviews make me smile. I plan on going through TDKR. I will end this series with that final movie. And you will find out soon about the whole Bane thing. I absolutely adore Anne Hathaway and she will make a great Catwoman/Selina Kyle. I have complete faith in her and Nolan. From what I have seen from the trailers, she knocks it out of the park! The cast is absolutely stunning!

"_**Nausicaa of the Spirits"- **_*WINK*….that is all I can say to that.

"_**Guest"- **_Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed it! Oh, I think you will know. I am happy my story is getting you excited! I am incredibly excited beyond belief and seeing the cast today just made more excited! The storm is upon us….


	14. We need time

"I read a letter and everything came back to me. _Everything. _My life with Bruce, then my life being in danger so many times. I also remember Batman saving me every single time, as well as that night I was thrown out by the window of our penthouse by that psychopath the Joker." I shut my eyes for a moment to try and calm myself down. I had the letter in my purse, but there was no way I would show it to Dr. Goldstein the. I would have to burn it after I talk to Bruce. I felt as if I had woken up from a coma. The real me was finally back, yet I felt utterly terrified. Rachel's letter angered me and I did not know where else to go. I could not face Bruce yet, so that is why I ended up in Dr. Goldstein's office.

Dr. Goldstein shifted in his chair, "What about the man with the half burned face?"

Ah, yes the man with the half burned face was my dear friend Harvey Dent. The shining white knight of Gotham City. I could not stop crying as I remembered that night in the building Rachel had died in. How he almost killed Gordon's family and Bruce. His breakdown was reasonable, but I didn't justify how he dealt with it. I forgave him because he didn't mean to shoot me and cause me to lose my baby. What I didn't forgive was the fact that he wanted to kill Batman.

I slowly nodded trying to forget the vivid images of that night. "It was Harvey Dent."

"I see, well Violet, first off you had retrograde amnesia. Seeing as that you have experienced such traumatic events in your life, that is why you lost your memory of it. Your accident was a coincidence and your mind took advantage of it." Dr. Goldstein set aside his pen and notepad. "I am glad this didn't cause any permanent damage, but I feel it necessary that you go to the hospital to get checked out."

"I will, however it is weird for me to feel like my old self is back?" I was curious, no matter how angry I was because of that letter.

"You are just not sure how to cope with this. You must understand that it is a shock to you, after all you are re-living these events in someway." He replied. "Does anyone know that you recovered your memory?"

"No." I simply answered as I looked out the evening sky light that covered Gotham. It was getting late.

"Violet, the sooner you tell someone the better. You eventually learned to cope with these events before. It may take sometime, but eventually you will get there."

"Yes, I know I coped with it before the accident. But apart of me cannot help myself, I feel distraught and in someway betrayed." I shook my head. It was just unbelievable to me right now.

"Betrayed by who?"

"By myself, for allowing these traumatic events to happen. Losing my child was my fault because I risked my life." It was true, yet I also felt betrayed by Bruce. He never told me about what he and Rachel promised themselves.

"These events were completely out of your control Violet. Just like Harvey Dent's death was out of your control." I could tell that Dr. Goldstein tried to make me see reason. I just couldn't fathom any of it.

"It seems everything is always out of my control and I'm sick of it. I think its time I start taking control of my life." Something within me sparked. It was more anger and I needed to really take control. I grabbed my leather tan Chloe purse and coat. "Thank you Dr. Goldstein for hearing me out." I stood up and reached for his hand.

He looked confused as he glanced at the clock. "Where are you going? We still have another ten minutes."

I shook his hand. "It is quite alright. There is somewhere I need to be." I could feel his gaze on me as I walked toward the door. Just as I opened the door, I turned around to face him one last time. "I am going to start taking control." Not even waiting for a response, I shut the door without a second thought.

* * *

><p>I drove to Wayne manor and sent Bruce a message to meet me there. The Manor was already rebuilt, we were just in the process of furnishing a couple of more rooms and Bruce was still working on the southeast corner. Having full knowledge and a recovered memory, I knew what that particular part of the manor was meant for. That was were I told him I would be waiting for him.<p>

I made my way over to that particular section of the manor and I planned on showing him the letter from Rachel. This wasn't going to be easy, but I was ready for it.

It got slightly colder as I entered the cave. I was glad to know that Bruce had already installed some kind of lighting in here. The only thing that was left to finish was some platforms and installing computer equipment. Bats fluttered about in the dark corners, whilst water droplets fell onto the cold damp ground. A distant waterfall could be heard farther down the cave. I didn't dare venture farther than I had to.

Sitting down in the chair he had in front of some equipment, I pulled the letter out of my purse and prepared myself. A tear slid down my cheek as I waited for him.

After an hour, Bruce came in looking exhausted and confused. I stood up to take him in my arms. The tears began to fall once again as I kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist as I lost myself in him. I wanted to kiss him as myself again. My feelings for him were incredibly strong, which made it harder for me to do what I was about to do.

Bruce broke of the kiss and looked deep into my eyes as he still held me close to him. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

I gulped and looked directly at him. My life with him flashed before my eyes. Despite the tragedies and him being Batman, I loved my life with him. I really did. Bruce Wayne was my everything, but I wasn't sure about Batman.

If I was going to take control of my life, then Batman's choices would have no right to take control of my life.

"Bruce, I got my memory back. I remember everything including the night Harvey Dent died. Before you ask how…" I handed him the letter. "this is how I somehow remembered." As Bruce let me go, he took the letter from me and read it. I simply watched him read it trying to read his expression. However, Bruce Wayne was always difficult to read. "I want to know if this is true."

He crumbled the letter in his hand and glanced back up at me. "It was true." Immediately I took a step back from him. I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent the sob from escaping my lips. Bruce reached for my arm and I flinched. "Vi, it was true until I saw you again. The night before I proposed to you, I went over to speak with Rachel and told her that my feelings for you became stronger. That I wanted to be with you."

Was it true? I had no idea, but apart of me wanted to believe him. "I hope its true because I have been through enough." There was a slight edge to my voice.

"Yes you have and it is true. Vi, I honestly never thought of being with or marrying someone while I was Batman. However, I couldn't let you go." Bruce confessed. "I thought I could keep you safe…" His voice was low now as if he was being stabbed by his own guilt.

"I had so much faith in you Bruce. However, I never wanted to be a burden to you." I said. There would never be any way Bruce could keep me safe. It was an inevitable price to pay.

"You never were a burden to me."

"Well, you make it sound like it." I was hurt and he was hurt. There was just no winning for either of us.

"The only burden I ever had was that I wasn't able to protect you that night along with our child."

Right on queue, the tears began to fall once more. After that night and that month I was in the psychiatric hospital, we never mentioned the baby. It was an untouched subject we were both afraid to talk about. We couldn't fathom bringing a child into this world whilst Bruce was still Batman.

"That wasn't your fault Bruce, that was mine." I couldn't allow him to blame himself. I turned away from him. "Maybe it was a blessing in disguise Bruce. I don't want to sound selfish or harsh, but things would get even more complicated with a child."

"I know, but you were so distraught."

"Yes I was because it was _our _child. But, now that I see things more clearly and I am not blinded by grief, I realize that maybe it was for the best." I wiped my tears away and turned back to look at him. Bruce loosened his tie and ran his hand across his hair. "I think you and I need to separate for a while." My heart clenched up as the words spilled out of my mouth.

Instantly, as if he was burned, his brown eyes locked with my blue orbs. I didn't want to hurt him. It was just that there was no other way. I needed to re-think many things. I love him too much to not allow ourselves that space we need to breathe. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"

I reached for his hands and grasped them. "I am asking for this breather because I want to be with you. I feel that if we don't do this then everything will blow up between us. You are two men in one and I sometimes don't know how to deal with that. So much has happened to us that I feel as if one day we will explode with all these buried emotions."

"These emotions are in the past, but somehow they will effect us forever."

"So many things changed that night, Bruce. For one you are a fugitive…I mean Batman is a fugitive." I don't think the search for the Batman will ever end. He definitely changed things and there was no going back.

"He doesn't exist anymore." Bruce simply answered.

"What about the other night? Or the night you came to me on the balcony." I pointed out.

"I was desperate to save you and as for the other, I wanted to help you get your memory back in anyway I could think of."

I sighed. "Oh Bruce, you have so much courage in you." I caressed his face with my hand. He was constantly bringing himself down and that was something I didn't want him to do. "However your guilt and anger outweighs everything."

"Because I am responsible for everything."

"No, you had the will to act. You, Harvey, and Gordon decided to act for the greater good."

"It didn't turn out to be for the greater good. Things weren't meant to turn out this way." Bruce still blamed himself for everything, which is why he needed time to think about it and just realize that it wasn't true. He did not act alone.

"This is why you need to think this through, especially being with me because somehow I will be a reminder of those events." It was true, we would never be able to forget. "We need this."

Bruce slowly nodded and took in what I said. "How long will this be?"

"I'm not sure Bruce." It hurt, it really did. "Audrina and Robert are going to Spain, I think I will go with them. I think it I best one of us gets away from everything."

"When will you leave?" Bruce still held onto my hands.

"Sunday afternoon." I replied.

"You know, maybe you are right. We need this time apart to think. Just don't keep me waiting for too long." Bruce cupped my cheek and gave me a small smirk. A smirk that I absolutely adored.

I simply smiled and closed my eyes as I held onto to this moment. "Thank you Bruce."

With one final kiss we parted ways. As I walked away, I realized that he would never stop being Batman. This city would need him again someday and there was no denying that fact. This accident was some type of revelation to me. It made me think twice about the choices we both made that night and when we sealed our fates to be together forever. Maybe, Rachel was right, you can't be with Bruce Wayne while he is Batman. Because Bruce Wayne was his mask, which meant that I was only part of that façade as well. He will forever be Batman and I will be the illusion of the normal life that is now out of his reach.

However complicated, layered, and dark Bruce Wayne was, I would forever love him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_There you have it! However, I might just have an epilogue for all of you. This was always planned as a short story before TDKR. I wanted to see what would happen if I through another hoop at Bruce and Violet. I really love them and it brings me great joy to write these characters. Thank you all for your kind words and adding this story on alert! It means a lot to know that you guys read and love my stories!

"_**Guest**_"- Hopefully this was a fair impact to them. After all it brought her memory back.

"_**pen phobia**_"- Thank you for pointing that out! My grammar is not very sharp, but I will be sure to work on it. And thank you! I am glad you think so! And I sure did! It was such a wonderful experience. No, thank you for reading and reviewing!

"_**Cheekymonkey97**_"- Thanks! Yes, I always wanted the letter to be key. Violet can't deny that Bruce and Rachel had something before she came along. I hope you have fun! I have to wait a little bit for IMAX. I am sure you will love Anne! Thank you! You are sweet!

"_**nekochan354**_"- Ahahaha! I glad I got you hooked! Well, I always wanted to Bruce to have someone to love him dearly. Bruce Wayne deserves a happily ever after and I want to give it to him. I can't wait to hear more from you! Thank you!


	15. Epilogue

_Two weeks later…_

_Seville, Spain_

_She glanced around the marvelous structures of the gothic cathedral and just wandered about on her own. The fresh air was doing her a great deal of good. Violet needed this time to just think of the past, present, and future. Having her memory back was not all good because she remembered things she had been trying to forget. She had been trying to desperately forgot the night that Harvey Dent died. It was one of the most horrible nights of her life. Harvey was absolutely right, being gun down makes you see things clearly. _

_He was right about a lot of things. Harvey's only mistake was that he was too passionate and ambitious of trying to save Gotham. Maybe that is why Bruce saw so much potential, because he too was the exact same way. However, passion and ambition in Gotham City could only get you so far. After getting that far, where else is there to go? _

_Absolutely nowhere. _

_Violet wrapped her light copper Burberry coat around herself. Fall was just around the corner, and she was debating on whether returning back to Gotham or taking another holiday to Paris. She wanted to delay going back to Gotham, but she could not do it. Bruce was on her mind every minute of every single day on this trip. She tried distracting herself with even going out and drowning herself in bottles of liquor, but that didn't help at all. _

_These past two weeks had served as a way to see what her life would be like without him. It was unbearable, but her sanity was at stake if she returned to that godforsaken city. Violet felt as if she was trapped and had no way out. But if the Batman didn't exist anymore then that meant there was a possibility that maybe, just maybe there was hope for a normal life with the ever layered and complex Bruce Wayne. _

_Turning away from the gorgeous sunset, Violet smiled as she saw her Uncle Robert and Aunt Audrina taking a picture in front of the water fountain in the middle of the plaza. They were so incandescently happy of just being together. It was something Violet envied the entire trip. _

_She wished that Bruce was there with her to watch the sunset and to take pictures in the middle of the plaza. The thought pinched away at her heart. They had no contact since she left and maybe it was for the best because it allowed for time to pass so they both could think. _

_Violet sighed and went back to the spot by on the bridge just on top of the River Guadalquivir._

* * *

><p><em>He watched from a distance as she looked at the descending sun. Bruce really couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her back. Debating on whether letting her go was something that bothered him. Bruce kept thinking about it, but then he remembered that when he let Rachel go, he ended up losing her. He will be damned if he was going to lose Violet, there was no chance in hell he was going to let that happen. That was what made him jump on a last minute flight to Spain, he didn't even want to wait for the jet to be ready. <em>

_Bruce left Alfred a note saying that he was off to Spain to get Violet back. Alfred only smiled in relief that Bruce opened his eyes and realized that he too could be happy. For so long he had spent getting lost inside this monster, which caused him to make a lot of sacrifices. It was time that Bruce must be selfish and attain what he most desired in this world. The love a woman who loved him unconditionally and who was always by his side. Said woman was even willing to give her life for him. _

_It was time Bruce Wayne picked himself up and went after his happily ever after. _

_That was what he was going to do at this very moment. Bruce stepped out from the shadows of the gothic pillars and went over to said woman that was watching the sunset. _

_Robert and Audrina noticed the familiar figure that was not too far from their view. Audrina was about to call him out, but Robert gently pulled her back. _

"_No my dear, let this take its course." Robert looked at her. Audrina only nodded in agreement as they both watched Bruce and Violet reunite. _


End file.
